


A Doctor and His Farmer

by KatieTDM_4077



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, Childbirth, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Pregnancy, We need more Harvey fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTDM_4077/pseuds/KatieTDM_4077
Summary: The story of Harvey and Katie, and their families. It's probably trash, but I'm gonna post it anyway because I want to share this fanfic. I'll try to update as often as I can.





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey sighed as he got up out of his bed. He was sick of being alone in his apartment. He wished he had someone other than Maru to talk to. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Maru, he just wished he had more than one friend in town.  
After eating a bowl of cereal, he got dressed and headed downstairs to open up the clinic. Soon, Maru came in, and she looked excited.   
Harvey noticed. “Why so excited?”  
“You know about the old farm?” Maru asked.  
Harvey nodded. “Dianite Farm?”  
Maru nodded. “Apparently someone’s coming to take over the farm!”  
Harvey was puzzled. “Oh?”  
“You remember the previous owner?”  
“Old Man Dianite? Yes, I remember him.” Harvey said.  
“Well, the new owner is his granddaughter!” Maru squealed.  
“And why has that got you so excited?” Harvey asked honestly.  
“Because I think you two might become friends, which you need more of.” Maru elbowed him.  
Harvey blushed slightly.   
Maru handed him a file. “Speaking of the farmer, her file came in the mail from Zuzu City Hospital. I think you might want to take a look at it. There’s something…about her that’s….special.”  
Harvey took the file, and opened it, reading over it. Her name was Katelyn Dianite, and she was 29 years old, going on 30, and she was allergic to an antibiotic called Zithromax. But what stunned Harvey, was that she had been labeled with anxiety disorder.  
“Anxiety?” Harvey said.  
Maru nodded. “You wouldn’t think someone with anxiety would come out to a farm away from everyone she loves and cares about, would you?”  
“Unless she didn’t have a choice.” Harvey said. “Maybe she’s trying to be independent.”  
Maru shrugged. “Maybe.”

A couple days later…

Harvey heard the door open, and an unfamiliar, chipper voice spoke. “Hi!”  
He looked up from his work, seeing a woman standing there, and to Harvey, she was beautiful.  
She had purple hair, blue eyes, fair skin, wearing a yellow shirt with denim overalls. She had on brown leather boots.  
Harvey somehow didn’t feel awkward around her like he felt with other girls besides Maru. “Um…h-hello.”  
The woman smiled. “I don’t believe we’ve met!” She said cheerily. “I’m-“  
“Katelyn Dianite.” Harvey said. “I got your file from Zuzu City a couple days ago.”  
She smiled again. “I’m guessing you’re Doctor Harvey, then?”  
Harvey nodded.   
“Well, Harvey, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said. “But please, don’t call me Katelyn. I absolutely hate it.”  
He tipped his head to the side with a smile. “Than what may I call you?”  
“Katie.” She smiled.   
Harvey smiled. “Why’d you come into the clinic today? You aren’t sick, are you?”  
She shook her head, but what puzzled Harvey is that she looked nervously around the waiting room. “No, just, thought I’d come in and say hi. But…wow, it’s a lot smaller than I thought. Not many workers here, I’m assuming?”  
He suddenly realized why she seemed nervous. Because of her anxiety. Katie was scared that if anything happened to her, she wouldn’t get the right medical care.  
Harvey smiled. “Just me and sometimes Maru. But don’t worry, we’re fully equipped to deal with any emergencies.”  
Katie’s eyes showed some internal relief, but she still seemed tense.  
Harvey smiled. “Not a big fan of hospitals?”  
She nodded. “They’ve always made me nervous.” She added a nervous chuckle.  
Harvey smiled. “That’s alright. We all have weaknesses.”  
“Like how I can’t swim.” Katie said softly.  
Harvey smiled. “And like how I feel awkward around girls.”  
Katie looked at him. “You don’t seem to feel awkward around me.”  
Harvey smiled. “You’re right. I don’t know why that is. I usually feel awkward around girls.”  
Katie smiled. “Maybe I’m different!” She chirped.  
Harvey chuckled. “maybe.”  
She looked at the clock. “I’d better go and get those seeds for my farm. I’ll see you around?”  
Harvey smiled. “sure!”  
She giggled. “I’ll see you later, then, Harvey!”  
She walked out, a little bounce in her step. Harvey had to smile. She was so chipper and bright-spirited. He honestly really liked her.   
He pictured her smile that night as he crawled in bed, her warm blue eyes, and her bright happy face.   
His heart began to pound as he realized what was going on….  
He was in love with the farmer!

A few weeks later…

Harvey walked down to the beach, enjoying his day without appointments with patients, and no unexpected emergencies, when he spotted Katie at the docks, fishing.  
He smiled, looking at her skin. He noticed she looked a little tanner. He felt a little jealous, because he didn’t spend much time outside, due to his job. He never got the sun he needed.  
She didn’t notice him, too busy concentrating on fishing. He noticed Vincent and Jas running around on the docks, Penny chasing after them. Harvey’s heart began to race. He remembered Katie said when they first met that she couldn’t swim. If they knocked her into the water….  
Harvey began to approach the docks, and he began to walk up to her, wanting to say hello and possibly get to know her better, but Vincent knocked into Katie, and she yelped, jumping, and it sent her into the water, and her scream was cut off as she disappeared beneath the water.  
Penny and Jas screamed, Vincent whimpering as he realized he was in trouble.  
Harvey rushed up to the spot where Katie disappeared, hoping she’d come back up to surface…  
But she didn’t.  
Penny looked worried, then looked at Jas.  
“She can’t swim!” Jas cried.  
Harvey snapped out of terror, and dove into the water, wildly looking around for Katie. he spotted her sinking body, unconscious. He swam towards her, grabbing her body, and swam for the beach, laying her body on the sand.  
He checked her for life. She wasn’t breathing.  
He began to give her CPR, and began chest compressions, seeing Penny rush over out of the corner of his eye.  
“The clinic’s unlocked, Penny, go get my AED.” He said. “Hurry!”  
Penny nodded, knowing what he needed because she had taken a CPR course with him for the children’s safety. She ran off towards the clinic.  
Harvey tried mouth to mouth resuscitation. He managed to get the water out of her lungs, but she still wasn’t breathing.  
Jas was crying and Vincent looked very upset. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-“   
“It’s alright, Vincent.” Harvey said after breathing some air into Katie’s mouth, resuming his chest compressions. “You didn’t mean it. Let’s just hope she starts breathing soon.”  
Penny came back with the AED and Mayor Lewis. He looked terrified.   
Harvey noticed him. “I suppose Penny told you?”  
Lewis nodded. “Is she breathing yet?”  
Harvey shook his head. “Not yet.”  
After some more chest compressions, he tried mouth to mouth again. And as he put a breath of air into her lungs, and pulled away, he heard her gasp for air and her eyes snapped open, her chest heaving as she fought to breathe.  
Harvey sighed relief. “Thank Yoba!”  
Katie’s breathing calmed down, and her voice was hoarse as she spoke. “What….happened?”  
“Vincent accidentally knocked you off the docks.” Penny said softly. “You were lucky Harvey came down here when he did, cause when he pulled you out of the water, you weren’t breathing.”  
Katie coughed, rolling on her side, bringing up sticky water. Harvey put his hand on her shoulder.  
Katie looked at him weakly, smiling. “Harvey, I’m glad you were here today.”  
Harvey smiled. “You got pretty lucky this time, Katie.”  
Katie nodded, coughing up more sticky water. “I should really start taking swimming lessons so that doesn’t happen again.”  
Harvey thought for a moment. “Maybe I could teach you. I’m a pretty good swimmer.”  
Katie smiled. “That’d be great…but….I think I’m gonna stay away from the edge of the docks for a bit. Just until the anxiety dies down…”  
Harvey nodded. “That’s probably a good idea, Katie. Knowing you, it’ll take a good while, but it’s probably for the best.”  
Katie sat up slowly, Harvey helping her.  
She looked at him gratefully.  
“Why don’t we take you back to my clinic? That way I can make sure you’re in the clear.”  
Katie nodded.  
Harvey carefully picked her up, making her squeak in surprise.  
Harvey chuckled. “Thought I’d save you the trouble.”  
As Harvey walked to the clinic, Katie in arms, he noticed people were staring at them.  
Harvey felt his face heat up, and he pushed the door open.  
He went into the hospital area, and laid her down in one of the beds.  
He examined her, to his relief, she was all good.   
“Welp, looks like you’re doing just fine.” Harvey smiled. "I'm really glad, too. I'd hate for anything to happen to you."  
Katie smiled weakly.  
Harvey frowned. “You feeling okay?”  
“Just feeling weak and shaky.” She said softly. “I’m still a little scared.”  
Harvey smiled. “It’s alright to be scared. You didn’t expect this to happen.”  
Katie whimpered. “I feel so stupid being scared like this.”  
Harvey looked at her. “You are not stupid. You’re a kind, smart, loving, beautiful person.”   
Katie blushed as he said beautiful, and so did Harvey.   
Harvey sat down on the bed. “You know, there’s something about you….that’s had an effect on me.”  
Katie tipped her head to one side. “Oh?”  
“I’ve been finding myself….falling in love with you.” Harvey said. “I can’t stop thinking about you, and you’ve just had me…breathless, at a loss for words.”  
He took one of her hands in his. “And coming from a doctor’s mouth, I don’t think there’s any cure for this.”  
Katie was stunned. Harvey actually liked her back?!  
Katie slowly sat up, and wrapped her arms around him, one hand behind his head, the other on his hip   
Harvey felt awkward at her touch . But…he really liked it too.  
Katie leaned in close to his face. Harvey’s heart pounded as he realized she wanted to kiss him.  
Harvey wouldn’t let his fear hold him back. He leaned into her, pursing his lips, as did Katie, and their lips met.  
Katie had never been kissed by a man other than her father, or had kissed someone other than her parents and her brother.  
Katie felt her lips being tickled by Harvey’s bristly mustache. She wanted to giggle, but it would probably ruin the kiss.  
When they pulled away, they looked into each other’s eyes. Harvey’s green behind glasses met Katie’s blue.  
Harvey smiled warmly at her. “I-I’ve never felt so happy before…”  
Katie smiled, running her fingers through his chocolate brown hair. “Neither have I.”

That winter…

Katie walked towards the clinic, and opened the door, gasping at what she saw.  
Several people were in there, coughing, hacking, sneezing, and looking very ill. And behind the counter was a very disheveled-looking Harvey. Katie was worried about him. His eyes were dull, his face pale, cheeks rosy red, his hair was everywhere, and he just looked terrible.  
Katie rushed up to him. “Harvey, what’s going on?”  
“Flu outbreak.” Harvey rasped, shocking Katie. He sounded so frail and weak. “I’m so overworked right now…I had to send Maru home…she got sick…and now..” He broke off in a fit of coughs. “I got it this morning, and I have patients to see…And so much to do…”  
“Can I help?” Katie asked. “I’m not sick. And I have no work on the farm to do.”  
Harvey’s eyes brightened a little. “It’s be great if you could…” He broke off in a fit of coughs again.  
As they worked together to tend to the patients, Katie noticed that Harvey seemed to be getting tired and weak. She was worried.  
Harvey need to go to bed…. He ‘s really sick…

Soon…

Harvey rubbed his eyes. “Was that the last one?”  
Katie nodded, smiling, but frowned as she looked at Harvey. He was shaking.  
“You okay, Harvey? You’re shaking.”  
“I-I don’t feel well…” Harvey whimpered, clutching his stomach.  
The door opened, and they heard Lewis speak. “Hey, doc, see you’ve finally got everyone sent home.”  
Harvey coughed harshly. “Y-Yeah, and I’m glad.”  
Katie felt Harvey’s forehead. “You’re burning up. We’d better get you to bed…”  
Harvey moaned weakly, leaning on Katie, who wrapped an arm around him.  
Lewis came over. “You sick, Doc?”  
Harvey nodded. “Woke up this morning feeling somewhat out of it, and now….” Harvey broke off in a fit of coughs. “I-I can hardly move without my body screaming in pain.”  
Katie frowned. “Sounds like someone overworked themselves before I got here.”  
Harvey nodded. “I really feel horrible.”  
Katie felt bad. “Well, why don’t we get you in bed?”  
Harvey nodded.   
Lewis and Katie helped Harvey up the stairs to his apartment. Katie helped him to get in bed, them tucked him in tightly.   
Harvey’s eyes were already beginning to close.   
“I’ll stay right here with you, okay?” Katie said. “I won’t leave you.”  
Harvey smiled weakly. “Thank you.”  
Katie gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Get some rest, love. You deserve it.”  
Harvey closed his eyes completely, and fell asleep.  
As soon as he began snoring, Katie smiled sadly. “Poor thing. He’s so sick.”  
“I noticed he looked pale yesterday.” Lewis said. “But he said it was nothing and kept on working. Poor Harvey worked himself sick.”  
Harvey moaned in his sleep and rolled onto his side. Katie felt his forehead, frowning.   
“He’s practically burning up.” Katie sighed. “I think he’s going to be sick for quite a while.”  
Lewis sighed. “Poor Doc deserves a break once in a while. He hardly gets time to himself.”  
Katie stroked Harvey’s cheek. “I’m going to make sure that he gets the rest he needs. He’s very sick. I can tell.”  
Katie stayed by the bedside after Lewis left. Her stomach grumbled in hunger, but she didn’t want to wake Harvey by cooking anything in the apartment.   
Around midnight, Harvey started tossing and turning in his sleep, whimpering. Katie was starting to think he was having a nightmare.  
Soon, he yelped, opening his eyes, shaking and sweating.   
Katie didn’t make a sound, not wanting to scare him after waking up from a bad dream.  
Harvey moaned, speaking in a very scratchy voice. “What a horrid dream….I hope that wasn’t real…”  
His eyes widened. “Katie?!”  
She touched his cheek ever so gently. “I’m here, love.”  
Harvey whimpered. “I’m cold.”  
She pulled another blanket over him. “Better, love?”  
“Yes.” Harvey whimpered.  
“what’s the matter? I know you had a bad dream, is that what’s wrong?”  
Harvey nodded, sniffling. “It was really scary….you were….having a baby…”  
Katie’s eyes widened.   
“And it…didn’t make it….And you were crying so much, and I was there, holding the baby, limp in my arms…..and hearing you cry….was the worst pain I ever felt in my life…” Harvey whimpered.  
Katie's eyes softened. She and Harvey had a…fun night about four weeks ago. Was he scared she was pregnant and might lose their baby during birth?  
She kissed his cheek. “it was only a dream, love. It won’t happen. With today’s medical care, the chances of losing babies is very low.”  
Harvey looked at her teary-eyed. “What if I got you pregnant, Katie?”  
Katie smiled. “If you did, I’ll be very happy. I’ve….honestly wanted kids of my own for a while. To have yours….would be an honor.”  
Harvey chuckled. “You make it sound like I’m some important person.”  
“But you are. You’re very important to Pelican Town. They value you. You’re an important asset in the community.” Katie smiled again.  
Harvey’s eyes blurred. “I must be dead.” He murmured suddenly.  
Katie’s heart quickened. “Why?”  
“Because I’m seeing an angel right now.” Harvey said, smirking.  
Katie giggled, prodding him. “You flirt, you!”

The next morning….

Harvey groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He felt his face to see if his glasses were there.  
They weren’t.  
He suddenly felt something pressed up against him. He turned his head, and smiled as he saw Katie snuggled up against him, sound asleep  
He rolled onto his side, snuggling up to her. “Thank you for staying, my love.” He murmured. “I really needed you here last night.”  
Harvey closed his eyes, and fell back asleep with a cough. When he woke back up, he heard what sounded like someone throwing up in the kitchen.  
Locating his glasses, he put them on, and got up out of bed, following the sound to see Katie hunched over the trashcan, throwing up.  
He carefully approached. “You okay?” He asked.  
Katie moaned. “My stomach hurts…”  
“Anything else wrong?” He asked, coughing.  
Katie shook her head.  
“So, just an upset stomach?” he asked.  
Katie nodded.  
Harvey went over possible things wrong, and pregnancy came to mind. He went downstairs and grabbed a pregnancy test. He came back up, and handed it to Katie.  
He smiled, patting her shoulder. “Why don’t we see if we actually have a baby on the way, hm?”  
Katie smiled softly, and headed downstairs to the bathroom to use the test.  
Harvey sat down on his couch in the apartment, scanning his bookshelf. He looked around, trying to spot his books on pregnancy and childbirth. He eventually found them just as Katie came back up into the apartment.  
He looked at her, hope in his eyes. Are we? Are we parents?  
Her gaze gave away nothing. Harvey saw tears in her eyes. He felt a little hope fade, but it flared back up as Katie smiled widely.  
“Well, Harvey, looks like we have a little one on the way!” She said happily.  
Harvey threw his arms around her, squeezing her gently. He couldn’t believe it! He’d be a father!  
His happiness was interrupted by a sudden fit of coughs, and when it faded, he found himself feeling very faint and lightheaded.  
Katie looked very worried. “Harvey?”  
He let out a groan and sank to the floor, having passed out.  
“Harvey!” Katie cried, shaking him, now extremely worried.  
Harvey moaned weakly.  
Katie picked him up, grunting from the effort. “Man, you’re heavy!” And laid him in his bed.  
She pulled a sheet over him, and kissed his forehead, realizing he was burning up. She wet a washcloth in some cold water, and laid it folded on his forehead.  
“You just rest, love.” She murmured. “Our baby needs you.”   
That afternoon, Harvey woke up with a groan.  
He felt a hand stroke his face. “Oh, thank goodness.” Katie’s voice said.  
Harvey looked at her bleakly. “I’m sorry I passed out. I couldn’t control it.”  
Katie smiled. “Give me a warning next time.”  
Harvey smiled softly. “I’ll try.”  
Katie hugged him. “I’m glad you’re okay, love.”  
Harvey smiled, giving her a kiss.

A few months later…

Harvey woke up that morning hearing Katie gasp in surprise. He had moved in with her to keep an eye on her and the baby to make sure she wasn’t alone when she went in labor.  
He sat up. “Something wrong?”  
“The baby kicked!” She squealed.  
Harvey’s heart leapt. “You sure?!”  
“Harvey’s it’s inside my body, of course I’m sure!” She snorted.  
Harvey gently put his hand on her swelling belly, and smiled as he felt their unborn child kicking.  
Katie smiled as she saw the pride and joy in Harvey’s green eyes.  
Harvey kissed the growing bump, making her smile again. He looked at her, grinning. “I just remembered it’s your 5-month checkup, and time to find out what we’re having!”  
Katie smiled brightly. “But we have to go into Zuzu City for the ultrasound, remember that.”  
Harvey nodded.  
Katie sighed. “After we find out the gender, then can we tell everyone about our baby? I mean, Maru’s already suspicious because of my monthly checkups, and Jodi knows because, well, she’s had two kids, but I made her promise not to tell.”  
Harvey smiled. “Yes.”  
Katie sighed relief.  
That night…  
Katie and Harvey walked into the Stardrop Saloon, wanting to eat dinner there after getting back from the city.  
Lewis smiled as he spotted them. “I take it the trip to the city went well, doc?”  
A few people in the saloon looked at them. Harvey smiled nervously. “Yeah, it did.”  
They sat down at a table in the saloon, and Gus came over, smiling. “What can I get you two tonight?”  
Harvey smiled. “Coffee and Spaghetti.”  
“And what about you, Katie?”  
“I’ll have the Spaghetti as well, with some hot tea.” Katie said. “The usual hot tea.”  
“Decaf with cream and sugar?” Gus asked, getting a nod. “Okay, I’ll get that started!”  
He walked into the back, and soon came out with their drinks, setting them down.  
Katie took a sip of her hot tea, smiling. “Perfect as always, Gus!”  
Harvey took a sip of his coffee. “Perfect, I must say I agree.”  
Gus smiled. “I’ll go get that spaghetti started.”  
He walked back into the kitchen.  
Lewis soon approached them. “Doc, all you told me is that you needed my truck to take Katie into Zuzu City for some tests. Is…something wrong with her?”  
Again, people looked at the two.  
Harvey grinned. “Everything’s fine, Lewis. Nothing’s wrong with her or…or our baby.”  
Everyone’s attention suddenly jerked to Harvey and Katie.   
Sam spoke up. “How long has that been going on?”  
“About five months now.” Harvey smiled, looking into Katie’s eyes. “We went into the city to find out the gender, and…well, we’re having a little boy.”  
Abigail smiled. “Well, this is certainly surprising.”  
Lewis chuckled. “I’m sure your grandfather would be proud, Katie.”  
Katie smiled. “I’m sure he would be. I just wish he could be here to see it.”   
“I think he will see it, Katie.” Lewis smiled. “He’ll see it up there.”  
Katie smiled softly. “I really should write to my parents and my brothers.” She said. “They still don’t have a clue…”  
“I almost forgot you had brothers.” Lewis said. “You three would come visit your grandfather and play with the animals on the farm, wouldn’t you? Well, except for Daniel.”  
Katie giggled. “Dan’s always been timid and shy. He’s starting to break out of the shyness a bit.”  
Lewis chuckled. “You should really invite them over. I’d love to see them again.”  
Harvey smiled. “I’d really like to meet your family, Katie.”  
Katie smiled. “Guess when we get home, I’m gonna start a letter to Mum, Dad, Justin, and Dan.”  
As they walked home, Harvey could see the pride shining in Katie’s eyes. He smiled. “I hope your family comes to visit. I’d really like to know if your parents approve of me.”  
“You and Mum would definitely have a lot to talk about. My mother is a doctor. Summer Dianite.”  
“The doctor who cured a malignant tumor with a virus?” Harvey’s eyes were wide.  
Katie nodded. “The very same.”   
“I’ve read all your mother’s medical books she’s published!” Harvey said. “I’m a big fan of her work.”  
Katie smiled. “I can tell.”  
So that night, Katie wrote a letter to her folks, and mailed it, smiling as she thought of her family. Especially her little brother. He was misunderstood by most. Mainly because he was Autistic. Katie had felt bad for him as a child. No one ever let him play with them except for her and her family.  
As she crawled into bed beside her snoring boyfriend, she sighed. “Hopefully if they come to visit….Everyone treats Dan nicely. I’d hate for him to be hurt anymore.”  
She closed her eyes…..and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Harvey find out the gender of their child, and Katie sends word to her parents, which leads into a frightening visit.....which will cause Harvey pain and agony, leading him to come to terms with pain of the past in the next chapter.

Summer opened the mailbox, hoping for a letter from her daughter, and her heart leapt as she saw an envelope with her and Matthew’s name on it, in Katie’s handwriting!  
She grabbed it, and ran inside, calling for her husband and sons.  
They came running in.   
Dan spoke first. “What is it?”  
“It’s a letter from Katie!” She said.  
Dan squealed happily. “What’s she say?”  
“Didn’t open it yet.” She said. “I wanted us to read it together.”  
They sat down at the table in the kitchen, and Summer opened the envelope. She pulled the letter out, finding it was two stapled papers.  
“She must have a lot to say.” Justin said.  
Summer cleared her throat, and began to read;  
“Hey guys,  
Things on Dianite Farm have been going really well. I’ve made lots of friends in Pelican town, and I’ve found myself someone to love…Harvey, the town’s doctor. He’s a very kind man, and loved me as soon as we met. He saved me a few weeks after I moved to the town. I was out on the docks, fishing, when one of the kids, Vincent, knocked me into the water, and I drowned…but Harvey had been down at the beach, and pulled me out of the water….and brought me back when he did CPR. He offered to teach me how to swim, so it wouldn’t happen again, and he took me to the clinic, and confessed his feelings to me, and that winter, we got a big surprise.  
A portion of the townsfolk, including Harvey, fell sick with the flu, Harvey getting the worst of it. I helped him that day, and after we closed up, I noticed he looked very much unwell, so I stayed to look after him.  
A month or so before this, we had a…night together. We got a little carried away, but after that, we realized what we had done, and what might happen, and we talked about it after Harvey had a nightmare during his bout of flu. And we sure were glad to talk about it.   
The day after the outbreak started, I was up in Harvey’s apartment, looking after him while he was asleep, when I got really sick on my stomach. I ended up throwing up. Harvey asked me to take a pregnancy test, to see if it was what he thought it might be, and…  
It was positive."  
Summer paused, looking at her husband and sons, who had wide eyes, and she kept going.  
"Currently, the baby is doing really well, and Dad’s gonna like this, because he’s finally getting his grandson. I’d really like you guys to visit. Harvey would really like to meet all of you, and Lewis, the mayor, remembers the times when Dan, Justin and I would visit Grandpa out on the farm, and would really like to see Dan and Justin again.   
I hope to see you all soon. And enclosed are some photos of me, Harvey, and the recent ultrasound of our son for you guys to see. I love you all very much.  
Katie"  
Summer set the letter down, looking in the envelope, and pulled out some pictures.  
Matthew immediately picked up the picture of Katie and Harvey, examining it closely.  
Summer looked at him.  
“This…Harvey fellow…he seems to look like quite a nice person.” Matthew said.   
Summer picked up the ultrasound picture, smiling. “And her son looks very healthy.”  
Dan picked up a picture of Katie and a beautiful Border Collie. “She got a dog!”  
Dan looked at his parents. “Can we please visit her? I’d really like to meet Harvey and see Katie again!”  
Summer smiled. “I’ll try to convince my boss to give me a day off.”  
A few days later…  
Katie sat on the couch with Harvey, cuddling with him.  
Harvey had a hand on her stomach, feeling their baby kicking and squirming inside Katie’s stomach.  
Katie heard a knock at the door. She got up, and went to answer, seeing her parents and her brothers.  
She grinned happily. “Harvey, come here, we have visitors!”  
Harvey realized from the joy in her voice, it was probably her family. He gulped, and slowly came to the door…  
Dan smiled as he looked at his sister. “You look great, sis!” He squeaked.  
Katie smiled warmly at him. “How’ve you been, little bro?”  
“Good, but it’s not really the same without you around all the time, but I’m getting used to it.” Dan smiled.  
Katie smiled. “I bet the first few nights I was gone you had some nightmares?”  
Dan nodded. “It was rough, but Justin helped me through most of it.”   
Katie turned to look at her older brother. “How’ve you been?”  
Justin smiled softly. “Great, apart from my asthma acting up lately, but….this country air seems to help so much!”  
“It’s because this air is more humid than the air in the city.” Katie said. “Plus, without all the pollution, it really does make a difference in how I breathe as well. I like the air out here in the valley. It’s just so…I can’t even describe it.”  
She looked back, wondering where Harvey was. “What’s taking him so long?”  
“He might be nervous.” Summer said. “It’s his first time meeting us, he’s bound to be a little nervous.”  
Katie nodded. “I just told him who you were the night I wrote to you, and he told me he’s a big fan of your work, Mum.”  
Summer chuckled. “That might add to his nervousness.”  
Katie looked back, seeing Harvey walking towards her. “Here he comes.”  
Dan trembled a little as Harvey came out. He was wearing a green lab coat, wore a collared white shirt underneath, with a brown tie, and he was tall. Almost as tall as Dan’s tall father.  
He looked up at Harvey’s face, seeing he had sharp green eyes, and a mustache a shade lighter than his chocolate brown hair. His eyes twinkled from behind his black-rimmed glasses as he smiled at Dan.  
“You must be Dan.” He said softly, surprising Dan a little he’d expected a doctor to be gruff and stern like his mother when she was working.  
Dan took a deep breath, and he spoke, but it came out squeakier than intended. “You must be Harvey.”  
Harvey chuckled softly. “Katie told me you’d probably be a little shy and scared when we met. Don’t like strangers, huh?”  
Dan shook his head. “You never know what a stranger might do!”  
“Right.” Harvey said. “But not every stranger is bad, and you shouldn’t let them know you fear them, otherwise, it could go bad pretty quick.”  
Dan nodded, taking another deep breath. Harvey kinda felt bad Dan was scared of him, but he knew he couldn’t help it.  
Katie’s dog Sidekick padded out, and barked at the strangers he was seeing, happily, because he recognized part of Katie’s scent on them.  
Dan squeaked. “Dog!” He said happily.  
“That’s Sidekick.” Katie smiled. “Got him a few days after I moved here.”  
Dan bounced a little, beckoning for Sidekick to come to him, which the Border Collie did. Dan petted him, Sidekick wagging his tail happily, then Dan hugged him, the dog’s tail wagging faster.  
Harvey smiled. “You like dogs?  
“Love them!” Dan squeaked. “I used to have one before he….ran away…”  
Harvey frowned. “Ran away?  
“Yeah, we went on a walk, and he saw a squirrel, and chased after it. He never came back.” Dan said solemnly. “I think he’s dead now. But it’s okay. He’s probably chasing all the squirrels he could ever want.”  
Harvey smiled sweetly. “I-I hope you don’t mind me asking, but…h-how old are you and Justin?”  
“I’m 31.” Justin said. “Dan’s 21.”  
“Hmmm…” Harvey pondered his thoughts. 'Dan’s awfully childish for a 21 year-old.'  
“Oh, I get why you asked!” Katie giggled. “Dan’s Autistic. That’s why he acts so much like a kid, cause he’s still one up in his mind.”  
Harvey smiled. “That makes a whole lot of sense now.”  
Summer chuckled. “My daughter tells me you’re a fan of my work.”  
Harvey gulped, suddenly noticing Summer. “Um…y-yeah. Don’t worry, that’s not the reason why I fell in love with her. I fell in love with her because…she had this…affect on me. Whenever she was around, I felt…different. Happier. She made my life mean something more than just being a doctor….”  
He took Katie’s hand. “She opened up a whole new world for me. And I’m very grateful to have her in my life.”  
Katie blushed slightly. “I’m lucky to have you, too. Especially that one day at the beach last spring.”  
Harvey shuddered. “Don’t remind me.”  
“The day you drowned?” Matthew asked.  
“Yeah…I was very lucky he was there.” Katie said, then her eyes widened. “Why were you at the beach that day, anyway?”  
Harvey smiled. “I was taking a walk. Stretching my legs. Thought I’d head down to the beach and see how Willy was doing, he hadn’t been into the clinic for a while.”  
Katie smiled. “And I also bet you were trying to locate me and try to get to know me better. Right?”  
Harvey blushed. “Y-yeah.”  
Katie kissed his cheek. “A classic Harvey move.”  
Harvey blushed, kissing her cheek.  
Justin gagged. “Ew!”  
Harvey turned bright red.  
Summer smiled. “I think you two are a perfect match. You both love each other very much, and care for one another, and stick by each other’s side. That’s what I call love.”  
Harvey smiled. “Glad you think so.”  
He looked inside. “Why don’t you come inside? I was just about to get lunch started.”  
Matthew’s eyes flashed. “I’d love to be inside this house again. I bet it’s changed a bit.”  
“You grew up here, right?” Harvey asked. “He was your father.”  
Matthew nodded. “I loved this place. It…actually looks like what I remember it as.”  
Katie smiled. “I’m glad it gives you those good memories.”  
Justin stomach growled, and he blushed. “I guess I could do with food.”  
Harvey chuckled, then looked at Dan. “How bout you, Dan?”  
Dan was too busy being kissed by Sidekick to hear him. Harvey frowned.  
“He focuses in on things too well to abide to others.” Katie smiled. “It helps to ask him again, or give him a gentle tap.”  
Harvey nodded. He was worried about his own child now. He wondered where Dan got his Autism from, wondered if Katie had the recessive gene, and wondered if his son would get the recessive gene as a dominant trait.  
Harvey tapped Dan’s shoulder gently, making Dan look at him.   
“would you like to go inside and have lunch with us?” He asked Dan.  
Dan nodded eagerly. “Can I help in any way?”  
Harvey smiled. “Sure you can.”  
Dan bounced a little bit. “Okay!”  
Harvey chuckled, leading them inside. When they went in, Matthew looked around, taking everything in.  
“It’s…so…” He struggled to say it. “Different.”  
“It might look that way.” Katie said. “I remember what it used to look like, and gave Robin, the carpenter, specific details on how I wanted it to look….and it…sorta reminds me of when Grandpa lived in it, but at the same time, not.”  
Matthew nodded. “I wonder if Dad would agree with how it looks….”  
Katie sighed. “I wish he could’ve lived long enough to see me now…” She put a hand to her stomach, which Dan now noticed was swollen and round.  
Matthew smiled, nodding. “Me too.”  
Dan followed Harvey into the kitchen. Harvey smiled as Dan bounced along behind him.  
“What can I help with?” Dan asked.  
Harvey smiled. “Do you mind pulling apart raw burger meat with your bare hands?”  
Dan shook his head. “I’ve done it before. When I helped Dad last summer when we had a grill night.”  
Harvey smiled, taking a packet of burger out of the fridge, and setting it on the counter. “I’m making Spanish Rice.”   
Dan smiled. “Katie and I love that stuff!”  
Harvey grinned. “Do you know how to make it?”  
“Yeah, Katie and I would help Mum make it every time she made Spanish Rice. So, I know how to make it.”  
“This is my second time ever making it.” Harvey said. “Think you can help me?”  
Dan nodded. “Sure!”  
In the living room…  
Katie smiled as her mother examined her, wanting to make sure the baby was healthy.  
“He’s pretty big for a 5-month.” Summer said. “But that’s good.”  
Katie smiled softly, putting a hand on her stomach. “Harvey’s really excited to be a father. Ever since we found out, he’s been preparing. He’s got everything ready at his clinic already. He’s working on getting the nursery ready now.”  
Harvey poked his head in. “I heard my name, did you want me?”  
Katie smiled sweetly. “No, you go back to Dan and making lunch.”  
Harvey chuckled, ducking back out.  
Summer smiled. “Is it alright if we stay a few days? We’d really like to meet your friends.”  
Katie smiled. “I’m sure Harvey wouldn’t mind.”  
“I wouldn’t mind what?” Harvey called.  
“Tell you during lunch!” Katie called back.  
Justin coughed harshly. “Asthma’s acting up.”  
Katie smiled. “Why don’t you help me with my before-lunch work outside? I could use a hand.”  
“Mind if I help too?” Matthew asked.  
Katie shook her head. “More hands, less work!”  
Matthew smiled.  
As they walked around the farm, Matthew realized just how much the layout looked like the farm he grew up on. Katie must’ve had a good memory.  
Katie entered a coop, and Matthew came in behind her.  
“Hello, my pretties!” She said. “I’d like you to meet my dad!”  
The chickens clucked and the ducks quacked. Katie picked up a basket in the corner, and began collecting eggs, and Matthew quickly began to help, and Justin stood outside, waiting for them.  
When they emerged, Matthew had a bit of straw in his hair. “I’ve missed farm work, to be honest. I’d love helping Dad on the farm.”  
Katie smiled. “You have some hay in your hair.” She pulled her straw hat down a little bit to shield her eyes from the sun better.  
Justin grinned as he heard cows mooing. “Hey, you going to the cows next?”  
Katie shook her head. “The cows and pigs are Harvey’s job. I can’t be around them while I’m pregnant because of the toxins they give off that can hurt the unborn baby.”  
Justin’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know that.”  
Matthew smiled. “Any other work that needs done?”  
Katie shook her head. “Just egg collecting. The crops get watered by the sprinklers.”  
Matthew smiled. “Let’s go back inside.”   
When Katie reentered the house, she was greeted by the laughter of Harvey and her mother. She smiled. Sounds like they’re getting along.  
She could hear the conversation. “Jodi then said to Sam; ‘You’d better tell Harvey you’re sorry or not only no skateboarding for a week, but I’ll ask Harvey here what vaccines you need and we can do that right now.’” Harvey said  
Summer laughed. “A classic mother’s threat. But for some reason, I can’t picture Katie doing that.”  
“I don’t think she’d have the heart to punish a child.” Harvey said. “Your daughter is a woman who cares about everyone’s feelings. She’d never want to hurt anyone. That’s one of the many reasons why I love her. Cause she cares.”  
Katie smiled softly, and walked into the living room. “And a reason I love you is because you as well, care.”  
Harvey looked at her, smiling. “Your mom told me about wanting to spend a few nights.”  
Katie smiled. “And?”  
“I don’t mind at all. It’d give me a chance to get to know your family better.”  
Katie smiled. “Is lunch ready yet?”  
Harvey smiled. “I told Dan what we were making, and he said he wanted to make it.”  
Summer smiled. “What did you plan on making?”  
“Spanish rice.” Harvey smiled.  
Katie grinned. “Yes!”  
Harvey chuckled. “You never told me it was your favorite.”  
“Never?” Katie looked shocked  
Harvey shook his head.  
Katie frowned. “Huh, thought I did.”  
Harvey chuckled. “It’s alright.”  
Dan poked his head in the room. “it’s almost ready!”   
Harvey got up from his seat. “Want some help?”  
Dan nodded. “I don’t want to drop anything. I do that a lot.”  
Harvey smiled, walking into the kitchen.  
As they ate lunch, they began to talk.  
“I’m gonna have to run into town to stock up on some things.” Katie said. “Anyone wanna come?”  
Matthew smiled. “I’ll come along, if you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.” Katie said. “Do you remember Lewis?”  
Matthew nodded.   
“He’s the mayor. Has been for 20 years.” Katie said. “So the year after Dan was born, he took over the town.”  
Dan smiled. “Can I come too?”  
Katie smiled. “Of course, little bro.”  
Dan smiled brighter. “Maybe I can make a friend or two!”  
Katie smiled. “If you do, I’ll be very proud of you.” She said.  
Dan giggled.  
Harvey smiled, but looked at Justin as he coughed harshly. “Alright?”  
Justin nodded. “I have asthma.”  
Harvey smiled. “I see.”  
“But I’m not coughing as much as I usually do.” Justin smiled. “I think it’s the air out here.”  
“Maybe you should move out into the valley.” Katie suggested. “To improve your asthma, and, so you can visit more often. You really should be thinking about getting a place of your own. Your 31, Justin. You can’t live with our parents forever.”  
Justin sighed. “I wish I could. I hate having to say goodbye.”  
Katie thought for a moment. “Maybe…If we got enough materials and money, we could ask Robin to add on to the house more! And you guys could live with us!”  
Summer looked nervous. “As much as I like that idea, I’d have to leave my job.”  
“You could work with me.” Harvey smiled. “I could use a bit of help. Last year, if Katie hadn’t helped me during the flu outbreak, I think I would’ve run myself into the ground working so hard while I was sick like I was.”  
“You really had me worried then.” Katie said. “I was scared I might lose you.”  
Harvey smiled. “It’ll take a lot more to put me in the ground.”  
Summer still looked nervous. “I’ll think about it.”   
Dan chirped. “I’d love to live out here! It’d be a great learning experience for me! I could help out here, learn how to do things on my own, stuff like that!”  
Matthew’s eyes sparkled with worry. “Oh….you….actually want to move out?”  
“I didn’t say that.” Dan smiled, hugging his father. “If I had to make a choice and move…I’d have to stay with you…”  
Matthew smiled, wrapping his arms around his son.  
Harvey’s eyes watered a little. He was starting to think of his father…who he hadn’t seen in a while because they had a big falling out.  
He cleared his throat, standing up. “I, uh, I need to go do something…I-I’ll be right back…”  
He walked out.  
Katie sighed. “Sorry about that. Harvey gets a little…sensitive when it comes to father-son relationships.”  
Summer looked worried. “Oh?”  
Katie nodded. “He and his father had a big fight years ago. Hasn’t talked to him since because he’s scared his father hated him or doesn’t love him anymore.”  
Summer looked at Matthew. “Who’s his father?”  
Katie shrugged. “I’ve never asked.”  
Dan sighed. “I’m gonna go see where he went.” He got up from his seat and headed outside.  
He searched the farm, and soon heard a scream from the barn. He rushed inside the barn, seeing Harvey on the floor, eyes screwed shut in pain.  
“Harvey!” Dan cried, rushing to his side. “You okay?”  
Harvey didn’t answer. He only moaned in pain.  
Dan was panicking. “Harvey!”  
Harvey’s eyes opened slightly. “One of those darned cows kicked me….” He moaned. “I think I hurt my ribs….”  
Dan looked around. “Don’t move. I’m gonna get my mother.”  
Harvey grunted.  
Dan ran towards the house, rushing inside. “Mom!”  
Summer and the others rushed out. “Dan, what’s wrong?”  
“Harvey got kicked by one of the cows!” Dan said in a panic. “He’s hurt!”  
Katie’s eyes were wide with fear. “How bad?”  
“I don’t know.” Dan whimpered. “I’m really worried.”  
Katie whimpered in fear. “Where is he?”  
“In the barn. I told him not to move.” Dan said.  
Summer grabbed her medical bag from her things and with the others, followed Dan to the barn where Harvey lay on the floor, breathing heavy from the pain.  
Katie rushed to him. “Harvey!”  
Harvey’s eyes snapped open. “K-Katie?”  
“How’d you get kicked?” She asked. “You’re usually so careful!”  
“I forgot I wasn’t….supposed to go….round the back of the cows…and Nu…” Harvey took a deep breath, trying to get through his pain. “She kicked me……sent me flying…..landed pretty hard…”  
Katie glared at her prize cow. “Nu!”  
Nu mooed.  
“Bad cow!” Katie snapped. “No dinner for you!”  
Nu mooed again.  
Harvey groaned as Summer examined him. ”Where’d she kick you?”  
“In the side of my chest…not very hard…but hard enough to hurt something…” Harvey breathed.  
Summer sighed. “Cracked ribs. Not much damage, but enough that it needs attention.”  
Harvey’s hand twitched, and he gasped in pain.  
“Did you hit you hand when she sent you flying?” Summer asked.   
“Yeah…” Harvey breathed. “I think I fractured it or something….”  
Summer quickly examined his hand. “You definitely fractured it. Think you can stand, Harvey?”  
Harvey shook his head. “It hurts like crap.”  
“Matt, lift his feet, I got his upper body.” Summer said. “Katie, is there somewhere in town where I can treat him?”  
“His clinic.” Katie said. “Follow me.”  
As they approached the clinic, Katie looked around, hoping no one was seeing what was happening…but someone did…  
Abigail.  
Kaite quickly unlocked the door, and led them inside, and they had just laid Harvey down on one of the hospital beds when Katie heard Abigail’s voice.  
“Katie?” She called out.  
Katie’s face went white, and she looked at the calendar. “Oh, shoot! Abby has an appointment today!”  
Harvey groaned. “Summer, think you could do that for me? It’s just an annual check-up.”   
Summer nodded. “I’d be happy to.”  
Katie had gone out of the room to explain things and brought Abigail into the room.  
Dan looked up from Harvey’s body, eyes widening at the beautiful girl he was seeing.   
Abigail came over to the bed, looking at Harvey. “Alright, Harvey?”  
“Just cracked ribs and a wrist fracture….” He breathed. “I’ll be fine as long as I stay on bedrest until the ribs heal.”  
Summer smiled. “Abby a friend of yours?”  
“Katie’s friend.” Harvey said.   
At that time, Dan decided to say something to Abigail. “You’re really pretty…” He said.  
Abigail blushed a little. “Who are you?”  
“My little brother.” Katie smiled. “Dan.”  
“So this is the little brother you’ve told me about?” Abigail smiled.  
“Yep.”  
“Wait, you’ve talked about me?” Dan asked.  
“All the time.” Abigail smiled. “She can’t stop telling me about her wonderful family. She mainly talks about her little brother Dan, who would be you. Tells me how worried she is about your future, and if you’ll ever make it on your own.”  
Dan smiled softly, touched his sister thought of him so much. “Maybe one day I can relieve her of that worry.”  
Abigail smiled. “I’m sure you will. You may be different, but that’s what makes you special.”  
Dan smiled again, looking very shy.  
Summer elbowed her husband. “I think Dan has a crush.” She whispered into his ear.  
Matthew tensed. Oh Yoba….please, no…I’m not ready to let go of him yet!  
Summer smiled. “Something tells me Dan’s got a crush.” She said aloud.  
Dan’s face immediately reddened. Abigail smiled sweetly.   
Katie’s brother has a crush on me? How sweet….he is kinda cute…and…he seems to be kind and gentle. I wonder if we might go somewhere?  
They were snapped out of thought when Harvey started gasping for air.  
“Those cracked ribs are starting to cause trouble.” Summer said, sitting him up. “Someone get me some Motrin or Ibuprofen.”   
Katie searched for Motrin, and produced it from the cabinet, handing it to her mother. She poured a dose and gave it to Harvey. Harvey took it, knowing it would help the inflammation in the ribs.  
Abigail looked at Summer. “Will he be alright?”  
“Like he said, with a bit of bedrest, those ribs will heal. It’ll hurt to breathe, but it’ll heal.” Summer said.  
Harvey smiled as Katie ran her fingers through his hair, but his heart stopped when she said, “Harvey, I think we should write to your father about this.”  
Harvey’s eyes were wide with fear. “For what purpose? He’ll probably throw it away!”  
“Harvey, seriously, you can’t ignore your father forever!” Katie said. “You need to talk to him!”  
Harvey looked away. “But…he won’t love me anymore…not after what I said…”  
“What did you say to him?” Dan asked.  
“I….told him I hated him…” Harvey whimpered. “And never wanted to see him anymore…I…I didn’t mean to, I was just so angry…”  
“And he probably realized that.” Katie said. “I’ve snapped at Dad so many times I’ve lost count.”  
“The reverse is also true.” Matthew said.  
“Still….what if….he won’t come?” Harvey said.  
“Why wouldn’t he? You’re his son.” Abigail said.  
Harvey made a fist with his good hand. “He won’t. He wouldn’t have the time…not with his job. He barely gets a day off.”  
“What’s his profession?” Matthew asked.  
“He’s a doctor…that’s what influenced me to become one since I couldn’t be a pilot.”  
Katie smiled softly. “I bet he was proud of you.”  
“He was…” Harvey smiled, now going into thought. “He looked so happy when I got my medical degree….gave me a big hug and said, ‘You’ve made an old man proud.’” He closed his eyes, smiling more. “When I got my first job at Zuzu Hospital with him….that” He looked upset. “…that’s when we started fighting…and started arguing over who was the best doctor….And…when I got fired because I got nervous when Dad was watching me tend a patient….that’s when it escalated…and..when I snapped and…ended up coming here….I…sometimes wish I hadn’t…because I miss Mom and Dad…”   
Katie smiled sadly. “I bet they miss you too.”   
Harvey sniffled.  
Katie smiled. “How bout I write to them? That way you don’t have to struggle to find something to say.”  
Harvey nodded. “Please…I’m too scared to know what to write.”  
Katie nodded, heading up into Harvey’s old apartment to write the letter.  
She sat down at his table where he used to make his model airplanes, found a clean piece of paper and a pencil, and began to write....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is in the works right now. A little spoiler for you guys for Part 3; We'll see a bit of violence...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey comes to term with pain of the past, while Dan and Abigail's love is put on hold by Pierre, and Harvey watches a fight unravel in front of his eyes.

Andrew sat at the table, drinking his coffee, staring at the picture of him, his wife Helen, and his son Harvey, at Harvey’s graduation ceremony when he graduated from medical school.  
“I wonder what my boy’s doing right now…” He sighed.  
Helen came in, handing her husband an envelope. “A letter. It’s from Pelican Town.”  
Andrew looked at it immediately, knowing Pelican Town is where Harvey was. Finally! Was his son talking to him again?  
“It’s from a girl named…Katelyn Dianite?” Helen said.  
Andrew stiffened. “Summer’s little girl?”  
Helen nodded. “Remember she moved out there to take over the farm? Maybe she knows Harvey?”  
Andrew nodded, opening the envelope, beginning to read it aloud;  
“Dear Mr. and Mrs. Livingston,  
We have not met in a long time. One of you having helped my mother give birth to me and my brothers. I’d like to inform you of some good and bad news regarding your son, Harvey.”  
Andrew looked at his wife, who nodded for him to keep reading.  
“On the year of my arrival in Pelican Town, I met your son, and he admits it, he loved me at first sight. I didn’t make him feel awkward like other girls do. He confessed that love the day he saved me from drowning in the sea by the docks. And…he got sick during the winter….caught a flu so bad he had me thinking he’d die. But he pulled through, and during that time, we found out I was pregnant with our son, who’s made it to the 5th month mark right now. But the day I’m writing to you, something happened. An accident.”  
Andrew looked at Helen, who urged him to continue.  
“My parents and my brothers were visiting me and Harvey. Harvey had gone outside to feed the cows and sheep. And it’s a good thing my brother Daniel went outside to look for him when he did. Dan says he heard a scream from the barn, and entered to find Harvey on the floor in pain. Harvey said one of my cows, Nu, had kicked him in the side of his chest, sending him flying and he landed on the floor.”  
Andrew’s hands began to tremble.  
“My mother, one of your co-workers, Summer Dianite, examined him, and he was pretty lucky he only had a fractured wrist and some cracked ribs.”  
Andrew gulped.  
“We took him into his clinic so we could stabilize everything. We won’t move him from there. Mom says it’s not wise to move an injured person a lot, not sure why. Harvey’s been scared to talk to his dad ever since he and his father had their big fight. He’s been scared his father doesn’t love him anymore after what he said. I think you should come and see him. I have a feeling seeing you two would ease a lot of his pain. He’s had enough to worry about. Me, meeting my parents, our son who’s only 5 months away, the fight he had with his father…the list goes on. He could really do with a dose of love. Not from me, but from his parents.  
Please do come. I’d really like to meet my boyfriend’s parents.  
Yours Truly  
Katie Dianite.”  
Andrew put the letter down. “Poor boy…” He sighed. “Been scared to talk to me all these years…this is all my fault.”  
“You should be glad for that fight. Because of it, Harvey found a love, and now he’ll be a father himself.” Helen said.  
Andrew smiled a little. “I guess it did set him on the right path, huh?”  
Helen nodded with a smile.  
“Tomorrow, I’m going to ask for some time off. Our son needs us.” Andrew said.  
A few days later…at Harvey’s clinic….  
Harvey was sound asleep, Summer having given him a sedative because he was in a lot of pain the past few hours. The day he had been injured, she had wrapped bandages tightly around his chest to stabilize his ribs, and casted his injured hand, the fracture looking worse when they took x-rays.  
Katie stroked his forehead. “Oh, Harvey…why’d this have to happen? I’m so scared of the pain you’re in. You were crying from it…and it hurt hearing you cry.” She said softly. “Please heal quickly…”  
Summer walked in. “Katie, his parents are here.”  
Katie smiled. “I’m glad they are. I bet Harvey will shed tears when he sees them.”  
“Is he awake yet?” Summer asked.  
“No.” Katie sighed. “And that’s probably a good thing.”  
Summer nodded, then looked behind her. “Andrew? Helen?”  
A man and woman walked in the room, and the man immediately rushed over to Harvey’s side.  
Katie smiled. “I’m guessing you’ve missed him?”  
“every day…”Andrew breathed. “Every day he’s been gone….I’ve missed him.”  
Katie smiled. “I’m glad you two fought. Otherwise…I’d never have met him…and I would’ve died my first summer here from drowning, without fulfilling my dreams.”  
“And what are those dreams?” Helen asked.  
“To be loved by one other than family, to have children of my own with someone who will stay by my side, to make my grandfather proud by helping the town, and fixing up the farm…I have a big list.”  
Helen smiled, and looked at her sleeping son.  
Andrew gently felt Harvey’s bandaged, bare chest, finding the cracks in his ribs through the bandages. He sighed. “Why wasn’t he more careful?”  
“He was being careful. He simply forgot to not walk behind the cows.” Katie said.  
Andrew tensed as Harvey groaned softly.  
“The sedative must be wearing off.” Katie said, running her fingers through Harvey’s wavy chocolate brown hair. “He’s been out for an hour now.”  
Harvey’s eyes fluttered open with a yawn.  
Katie chuckled. “Have a nice nap, love?”  
“Best sleep I’ve had this week.” Harvey said. “Glad your mother gave me that sedative…”  
“So am I. It hurt hearing you crying in pain.” Katie said. “By the way, we have company.”  
“Oh?” Harvey asked. “Who?”  
“It’s us, sweetie.” Helen smiled.  
Harvey’s eyes widened and he suddenly looked scared. “Mum?”  
Helen got into his view. “Hi, honey.” She smiled. “We’ve really missed you.”  
Andrew touched his son’s cheek ever so gently. “Son?”  
Harvey didn’t look at his father, tears beginning to fall. “Dad….”  
“Oh, Harvey, don’t cry.” Andrew said. “it’s okay….”  
“I’m sorry I said those things!” He sobbed. “I never meant them! I was just angry!”  
“It’s alright, child…” Andrew shushed his crying son. “It’s okay. That was long ago….I’ve forgiven you….”  
Harvey sniffled…wiping away tears. He looked at his father, smiling weakly. “I-I really have missed you, Dad….I’ve just…been scared to talk to you.”  
“Katie told us in the letter.” Helen smiled. “I’m really happy you’re having a child of your own, as well.”  
Katie chuckled. “Speaking of….he’s currently kicking up a storm.”  
Harvey’s eyes twinkled from behind his pain. “Is he?”  
She nodded, putting a hand to her growing belly. “He’s a fierce little kicker.”  
Helen smiled. “That’s good, though. Means he’s strong.”  
Katie chuckled. “He’s strong, alright. Kicks me in the bladder so hard I wet myself half the time.”  
Harvey chuckled weakly. Katie looked at him.  
“Pain, Harvey?” she asked.  
“A bit.” He breathed. “It’s the darn ribs that hurt the most.”  
Katie smiled. “Do you want another sedative?”  
Harvey shook his head. “I want some time awake with you guys. Where’s Dan at? Did he run off to try and flirt with Abigail?”  
Katie smiled. “Yep. This is the first time my little brother’s ever found love.”  
Harvey smiled. “I hope all goes well for him. He’s very sweet.”  
Katie nodded. “I worry about him so much. With his Autism, I fear for his future. Everyone always picked on him as a small child, and he’d always come home crying. I just want someone to be there for him when we’re all gone.”  
Harvey smiled softly. “I’m glad you look out for him.”  
“Dad’s very attached to Dan.” Katie sighed. “So that’s something that’ll prevent Dan from leaving home. Dan doesn’t like to make our father unhappy.”  
Harvey frowned. “Dan can make his own decisions now. Why should your father be holding him back?”  
“Dan is Dad’s favorite child.” Katie sighed. “It’ll be hard for Dad to separate from Dan. He’s too attached.”  
Harvey frowned. “You should talk to your father about it. I’m sure Dan would like to live on his own at some point.”  
Katie nodded, then looked at the door as she heard rapid footsteps. Dan burst in, looking very happy with himself.  
Katie smiled. “Hey, little brother. Why are you so happy?”  
“I got kissed!” He squealed.  
Katie’s eyes widened. “Abby kissed you?”  
Dan nodded. “On the cheek.”  
Katie looked nervous. “Did you tell Dad?”  
“Tell me what?” Matthew came in. “Dan?”  
Dan suddenly looked shy. “N-nothing.”  
“Daniel?” Matthew raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.  
“Um…I got kissed by Abby?” Dan said unsurely.  
His father’s eyes widened, and he trembled a little. “Wh-what?”  
Dan smiled. “Abby kissed me.”  
Matthew’s eyes filled with tears and he ran out. Dan looked confused, looking at Katie, Harvey, Helen, and Andrew. “What’s with him?” He asked.  
Katie sighed.  
Out in the waiting room, Matthew was crying his eyes out, Justin trying to calm him down.  
“Dad, chill.” Justin said. “Dan’s finally found love. You should be happy for him.”  
“I don’t want to let go of him yet!” Matthew sobbed. “I don’t want anyone hurting him!”  
“If Abby does love him, she won’t leave.” Justin said. “Besides, Katie’s told her so much about him. Abigail knows about his Autism.”  
“I just don’t want anyone breaking his heart….He’s too sensitive for a break-up.” Matthew sniffled.  
“Dad…you need to start trusting my brother to live his own life.” Justin said. “You can’t baby him forever.”  
“I just want him to have a safe haven in life.” Matthew sniffed. “I don’t want him getting hurt. I love him.”  
“And I do too.” Justin smiled. “But I let him have free reign whenever we play games or just have fun. He deserves it. He never really had fun as a little boy. Everyone picked on him.”  
Matthew wiped his eyes. “I just worry about him and his future.”  
“Maybe Dan actually is trying to make an effort to live his own life.” Justin said. “He’s been trying to help Mom with cooking so he knows how to cook when he’s on his own.”  
“On his own…” Matthew whimpered. “That’s what I’m scared of.”  
“Dan’s a big boy, now.” Justin smiled. “You need to trust him to take care of himself.”  
Matthew sniffled. “I’m just scared…”  
“We all are scared for him.” Katie walked in, a hand to her stomach. “But you need to trust Dan. Dan can’t live with you forever. He’ll need to go off on his own one day.”  
Matthew wiped his eyes again. “I just don’t want him to be alone.”  
“would you like me to offer him a life here?” Katie asked. “That way he can live on his own, be with Abigail, but be here with me and Harvey, and his nephew when he comes.”  
Matthew nodded.  
Katie smiled. “I’ll talk to Harvey about it. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. He could probably do with some help out on the farm until his injuries heal.”  
Her eyes widened. “Have you taken care of the animals today?”  
Matthew nodded. “The ducks and chickens miss you, Katie.”  
Katie smiled. “I’ll go see them later.”  
Dan came out. “Dad? Can I talk to you alone?”  
Matthew nodded. Justin and Katie left the room, leaving Dan and Matthew alone.  
“Now, what’s up?” Matthew asked.  
“Do you think…..Abby really does like me and isn’t sympathetic on me because of who I am?”  
Matthew chuckled. “You think she doesn’t love you?”  
“No, I just…think she feels bad for me…” Dan sighed.  
“I highly doubt someone that kissed you feels bad for you.” Matthew smiled. “I bet she really does love you…”  
“and…can I ask you something else?” Dan asked.  
“Sure.” Matthew smiled again.  
“Can I dye my hair a light blue?” He asked.  
Matthew chuckled. “Let’s talk to your mother about that.”  
Back in the hospital wing of the clinic, Harvey was in a lot of pain. He was trying to take deep breaths to brace it, but it only made it worse.  
Katie insisted he take another sedative, a sleeping pill at least. He kept refusing, wanting to try and fight the pain himself instead of sleeping through it. He wanted to be brave.  
Katie had to admire his attitude and courage. But when the pain got really bad, that’s when he began crying again.  
Katie and Andrew tried to shush his cries of pain.  
Harvey eventually caved into the pain, asking his girlfriend very meekly for a sleeping pill.  
She smiled softly, going to ask her mother for advice on how many pills to give Harvey. She found her mother in the examination room with her father, and the two were into a very passionate kiss.  
Katie almost wanted to gag. “Mom?”  
Matthew and Summer broke away from each other. Summer looked very flustered.  
“Harvey wants some sleeping pills.” Katie said. “How many should I give him?””  
“How bad is his pain?” Summer asked, her face as red as her hair.  
“Bad enough he’s crying again.” Katie said.  
“Give him two.” Summer said. “It’ll help him sleep for a few hours.”  
Katie nodded, then smirked. “You two are good kissers.”  
“Katie!” Matthew growled.  
She giggled, darting out.  
Matthew sighed, then looked at his wife, smiling. “Thanks, love. I needed that kiss.”  
Summer smiled, pulling him back into another one, and when she let go, she looked at him. “And now you have one you didn’t ask for. But that’s alright. You love my kisses.”  
Matthew chuckled. “Certainly do.”  
Dan came in, holding a box of light blue hair dye. “Dad! Look!”  
Matthew chuckled. “Abigail gave you that, I assume?”  
Dan nodded. “Can we do it right now?”  
“Let’s ask Harvey if we can use this sink if he’s still awake.” Matthew smiled.  
Dan nodded, following his father into the hospital wing of the clinic. Harvey looked like he was still awake.  
Katie smiled. “Hey, you two.”  
Matthew smiled. “Harvey still in focus at the moment?”  
“Still here, sir….” Harvey said with a yawn. “Sleeping pills are starting to kick in, though, so whatever you have to say, make it quick.”  
Matthew chuckled. “Abigail gave Dan some hair dye and he wants to dye his hair. Can we use the sink in the exam room?”  
Harvey chuckled. “Sure…” He yawned. “Just try not to make a mess I can’t clean up…”  
Matthew smiled. “We won’t.” He paused, then added. “You just relax and get some rest. I saw the x-rays when Summer wrapped you, and…it looked pretty bad to me. You need to rest.”  
“I’m fine…” Harvey said. “Just in pain…” He yawned again. “I’ll be fine as long as I sleep through the worst of this…” he yawned again. “See you guys in a few hours…”  
Matthew rolled his eyes as Harvey closed his eyes and went limp, and started snoring.  
Dan giggled. “He sounds funny when he snores.”  
Katie smiled, pulling a blanket over Harvey. “We’ve been starting to think about names for the baby.”  
“Really?” Dan asked. “Have you decided on one?”  
“We’ve got two names narrowed down. Either Edmund or James.”  
“I like Edmund. Maybe Edmund James for his first and middle name?” Dan suggested.  
Katie’s eyes lit up. “I like that! I’ll run that by Harvey when he wakes up.”  
Matthew put a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “Let’s go dye that hair of yours, sport.”  
Dan giggled. “Okay!”  
They walked back out, leaving Katie alone with a sleeping Harvey, and his parents.  
Katie ran her fingers through Harvey’s hair, remembering the flu Harvey caught last winter, and how right in the middle of recovery, he relapsed, and got worse than what he was in the beginning.

Harvey coughed weakly, Katie stroking his feverish face. He let out a weak whimper of pain, his body aching with a burning fire. Katie knew he was in pain. If only he could manage more than a few words to speak before he lost his strength. Then maybe he could tell her how to help him.  
Harvey croaked out her name. “Katie….”  
“Shh…” She said softly. “Rest. Save the strength you have for when you really need it.”  
Harvey still kept talking. “Has anyone come in the clinic?”  
“No….not yet. I think everyone’s trying to rest. Which you should be doing more of.” Katie smiled.  
Harvey kept talking. “Someone’s bound to come in.”  
As if to prove his point, they heard Abigail’s voice from downstairs. “Anyone here?”  
Harvey groaned. “Should’ve kept my mouth shut.”  
‘Hush. I’ll go see what she wants.” Katie smiled, getting off her seat on the bed, and heading downstairs, finding Abigail in the waiting room.  
“Hi, Abby. What can I do for you?” Katie asked.  
Abigail looked at her. “Oh, my mom and dad need more medicine. Is Harvey around?”  
“He’s upstairs trying to rest. He’s really sick, Abby.” Katie’s eyes were dark. “He relapsed just as he was starting to feel better. It’s really bad.”  
“Harvey got the flu?” Abigail’s eyes widened a little. “That’s rare in itself. Harvey hardly ever gets sick, despite being exposed to sick people.”  
Katie’s eyes flashed with fear, a hand flying to her stomach. Abigail looked a little worried. “Katie?”  
Katie removed her hand from her stomach. “Just a cramp.” She said. “So…Harvey doesn’t get sick?”  
“Not often, but when he does, it gets really bad. Whenever he got sick last time, my mom and I had to take care of him. He could hardly move.”  
Katie swallowed hard. “When was the last time he got sick?”  
“The winter before you came, Harvey got sick with a cold, which caused him to get weak and exhausted easily. My mom and I came in for some cold medicine, because my dad had a cold. We found Harvey sitting by the computer, slumped over in his chair, fast asleep. My mom felt his forehead and she found a fever, so we put him to bed, but when he woke up, he was very delirious. Kept saying he was seeing the angels. He eventually came out of it, but he could barely move, couldn’t find the strength to sit up in his bed”.  
Katie winced. Abigail looked at her quizzically.  
“another cramp, Abby, I’m fine.” She said. “Tell me more about Harvey’s cold.”  
“After a good length of rest and care, he got better.” Abigail smiled. “As long as he gets rest and fluids, and he’s looked after well, he’ll be fine.”  
Katie smiled. “I hope he’ll be fine. I need him.”  
Abigail smiled. “You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if you two had kids one day. Harvey seems like the fatherly type. He’s always concerned about the children’s health and their safety. That would be good skills in a father.”  
Katie smiled. “Do you think I’d make a good mother?”  
Abigail nodded. “You’re patient, kind, and you care about the lives of everyone you meet and love. That’s good qualities in a mother.”  
Katie smiled again, only softly. “I’m glad you think so.”  
Abigail smiled, but both jerked their head up as they heard a thump. Katie rushed upstairs, Abigail following, both finding Harvey on the floor beside the bed.  
Katie rushed to him. “Harvey!”  
“I’m…fine….I just…rolled over too far… and I fell out of bed.” Harvey breathed.  
Katie rolled her eyes. “You goof.”  
Harvey chuckled weakly, closing his eyes. Katie shook him.  
“Don’t fall asleep yet. We need to get you back in the bed first.” Katie chuckled.  
Harvey shook his head. “Too tired…” He said.  
“Harvey….” Katie warned.  
“Okay….but you two are gonna have to help me up.” He sighed.  
As soon as they got him back in the bed, Harvey fell asleep.  
Katie kissed his forehead. “Sleep well, my angel in a lab coat.”  
Abigail giggled. “How cheesy, but adorable.”  
Katie giggled. “I love him. I can’t imagine my life without him.”

Katie opened her eyes, looking at Harvey’s sleeping body. Andrew was looking straight at her, looking confused.  
“You alright?” He asked.  
She nodded. “Just….remembering something.”  
“That was what, my dear?” Helen asked.  
“It was….of when Harvey got the flu last winter….” Katie smiled. “Abby came in, and told me the story about before I came along, and Harvey caught cold, and she and her mother took care of him until he was better. I called Harvey something that made Abby giggle.”  
“What was that?” Andrew asked.  
“My angel in a lab coat.” Katie smiled, looking at Harvey, stroking his forehead with one hand, the other in her lap.  
Helen giggled slightly. “You really do love him, don’t you?”  
“I can’t imagine what my life would be like without him.” Katie said. “Probably dull and having no meaning. Harvey made me feel important. He made me feel a feeling I’ve never felt before that I love. And he’s given me two things that I’ve wanted for a long time.”  
“And those are?” Andrew prompted.  
“A feeling of being needed by someone, and children to love.” Katie said softly.  
Andrew smiled softly. “The way he looks at you…all I see when he looks at you…is love and happiness. I’m glad he found love in you.”  
Katie smiled. “So am I.”  
A few hours later, Harvey woke back up. He and Katie were alone at the time.  
He looked around. “Wh-where’s Mom and Dad?”  
“They went to lunch with my parents. Justin’s taking a walk around town, and Dan went to show Abigail his hair and possibly take her on a walk around the farm. So it’s just us three.”  
Harvey chuckled. “How’s he doing?”  
“He’s been sleeping the past half hour.” She smiled, then giggled. “Must’ve woke him up, he’s starting to kick.”  
Harvey put his good hand on her swelling stomach, feeling their son kicking. “He’s a strong one, that’s for sure.”  
“Dan gave me an idea for a name.” Katie said. “He said his name should be Edmund James.”  
Harvey’s eyes lit up. “I like that a lot.”  
“Harvey?” Katie began. “Can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure.” He smiled.  
“Can Dan come live with us?”  
Harvey’s eyes softened. “Of course. I heard your father and you talking about it. He’s welcome to live with us.”  
“We just have to see if Dan wants to.” She smiled. “I-I really want him to live with us. He could be a big help.”  
Harvey smiled. “I’d like to get to know your little brother better. He seems…misunderstood sometimes.”  
Abigail came in. “Katie?”  
Katie looked up. “Where’s Dan?”  
“In the waiting room. Alex…he…started picking on him and called him…” She whispered it to both of them. “Retarded.”  
Katie’s eyes widened and Harvey gasped.  
“Yeah…it made Dan really upset. Don’t worry, Evelyn was around when he said it. She said she’d make sure Alex was punished properly. But Dan’s crying right now because he thinks he’s not important…or….loved. He’s thinking you and your family pities him and loves him just to make him happy.”  
Katie gasped. “That’s not true! I love him because he’s my brother! I love him for who he is inside!”  
“Maybe you should tell him that.” Harvey said.  
“I think Abby should talk to him.” Katie said. “Maybe someone who he loves himself unlike any other should talk to him. Maybe that will help him the most.”  
Abigail nodded. “I understand.” She walked out and back into the waiting room, her heart clenching as she saw Dan still crying.  
“Dan?” She said softly.  
He didn’t look at her.  
She sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around him. “Alex is wrong. You’re not retarded. You’re special. Unique.”  
“No, I’m not.” Dan sniffled. “No one would want someone like me.”  
“I would.” Abigail smiled. “No one understands me, either. But I understand you. You do things because of your take on the world. You’re unique. You are special. No one else is ever going to be like you, Dan. And that’s a good thing…”  
She removed her arm from him, and put her hand on one of his. “Because I like you for who you are.”  
Dan wiped the tears from his eyes, looking at her with a weak smile.  
Abigail smiled as Dan kissed her cheek. “Thank you, Abby.” He said softly.  
Abigail kissed his lips softly. “You’re welcome, Daniel.”  
Katie walked out, smiling. “Calmed down I assume?”  
Dan nodded. “Yep! I’m good now.”  
Katie smiled again. “Don’t let Alex get you down ever again. He’s an idiot to call you what he did. He said I’d never be a good gridball player because I’m a girl, but I bested him at it when I challenged him to a game.”  
Dan giggled. “Maybe I can use that against him.”  
Katie smiled softer. “Don’t let revenge get the best of you.”  
Dan smiled. “I won’t.”  
Katie hugged him tightly, Dan returning the gesture, and he giggled as he felt her child kick him. “I think your kid just kicked me.”  
Katie chuckled, hugging her brother tighter. “Dan, never think we don’t love you. We love you, no matter who you are.”  
Dan snuggled close to her. “I was just upset. I never meant to say that.”  
“I know, just remember that we love you.” Katie said.  
Dan looked at her. “How’s Harvey?”  
“Why don’t you come and see?” She giggled, leading Dan and Abigail back into the room where Harvey was.  
Dan came over to the bedside. “How are you, Harvey?”  
“So far, no pain in my ribs…my hand hurts a little, but I’m okay.” Harvey said. “I like your hair, the blue suits you.”  
Dan smiled. “Thanks. I really like it too.”  
Harvey smiled. “Dan, how’d you like to live with us?”  
Dan thought for a moment. “I’d really like to. After all, you could use some help with you being hurt, and with a baby on the way.”  
Harvey smiled. “It’ll give me and Abby a chance to get to know you as well.”  
Dan smiled, but it disappeared as he started coughing.  
Katie immediately felt his forehead. “Hm…he’s a little warm…”  
Dan looked at her. “I’m fine, it’s just a cough.”  
Katie’s eyes looked suspicious. “If you say so. But if you start feeling sick you tell Mom or Harvey’s dad or Harvey. We need to know if you’re sick. Especially if you have the flu. I can’t get flu shots while I’m pregnant. So if I get sick, the baby’s at risk.”  
Dan nodded, eyes wide. “I will. Since when have I hidden sickness from you?”  
“There was that one time when you got a cold. You hid it from us until you passed out at daycare and Dad had to get you and take you home.”  
“I was a little itty bitty kid.” Dan said shyly. “I wanted to play instead of lying in bed sleeping.”  
Harvey chuckled. “That doesn’t really surprise me. You look like someone who can’t stay still.”  
“That’s Katie.” Dan pointed to his sister. “Never still. Always on the move.”  
“That’s true.” Harvey chuckled. “She can never stay still in bed either.”  
Katie blushed a little. “That sounded inappropriate.”  
“Well, it wasn’t meant to be.” Harvey chuckled.  
Dan suddenly realized what his sister meant. “Sis, I didn’t need that in my head, thank you!”  
Abigail giggled, as did Katie.  
Dan looked at Abigail. “Why don’t we go down to the saloon? I’d really like to meet your friends, Abby.”  
Abby nodded, taking his hand, and following him out, hands intertwined, bodies close to each other, Dan’s head leaning towards Abigail’s shoulder. Katie smiled, and said something that made the two blush.  
“Bye, lovebirds! Have a good time!”  
Dan smiled back to his sister, nervously blushing. “We will, Sis!”  
Katie waved him a goodbye, and after they had left, she turned her attention to Harvey.  
“How you feeling love?” She asked.  
Harvey coughed. “I think I might be getting an infection or a cold. I feel cold, and dizzy.”  
Katie’s eyes sharpened with worry. “I hope not.”  
Harvey coughed again, a hand flying to his bandaged chest. “It hurts when I cough…” He whimpered.  
Katie flashed a sympathetic smile. “It’ll get better. It’s probably just a cough.”  
Harvey managed to fall asleep without sedatives or sleeping pills a couple hours later. And as Harvey drifted off into a world of dreams, Dan and Abigail were in their worlds of reverie, daydreams, while standing in Abigail’s bedroom.  
Dan was dreaming about him and Abigail. They had built a nice little house on Katie’s farm, with her approval, and they had a child…a little girl named Lilith.  
Abigail’s daydream was similar, only they had built a house by the forest lake.  
Dan finally looked at Abigail. “Abby?”  
She looked at him, smiling. “Yeah?”  
“Do you think…we’ll be together forever?” Dan asked shyly.  
She smiled again. “I hope so. I’d love to be with you for the rest of my life.”  
Dan blushed, leaning into her for a kiss. Abigail wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his lips.  
Dan sighed in happiness, kissing her back. But at that moment, Abigail’s father Pierre walked in.  
Pierre growled as he saw Dan kiss Abigail. “What are you doing?!”  
Dan took a step back, face draining of color, blood running cold. He’d never met Abigail’s dad. He was scared what Pierre might do to him.  
“Abigail, what is going on?!” Pierre demanded.  
“Dad, this is Dan, Katie’s little brother.” Abigail smiled. “He…he likes me.”  
Pierre’s eyes narrowed. “Why is he kissing you?”  
“I just said, he likes me.”  
“More than like.“ Dan squeaked, grabbing Abigail’s hand in fear, squeezing it tightly, signaling to Abigail that her father had him terrified. “Love.”  
Pierre whipped his head to look at Dan, making him want to cower in fear. “You trying to make a move on my daughter?!”  
“What does that mean?” Dan whimpered.  
“To advance on someone with the intention of being more than just friends!” Pierre said hotly. “How can you not know what that means?!”  
“I-I’m Autistic. I don’t know what certain things mean.” Dan said quickly, trying not to stumble on his words. Pierre had him frightened beyond belief.  
“Sure…” Pierre said sarcastically. “That’s why you kissed Abigail, huh?”  
“I said I love her!” Dan squeaked, squeezing Abigail’s hand tighter. “And I understand her, unlike you!”  
Pierre growled angrily. “Stay away from my daughter.”  
Dan’s heart began to break. “Wh-what?”  
“Stay. Away. From Abigail.” Pierre said. “I don’t like you. And I don’t want some….disabled kid falling in love with my daughter.”  
Dan balled up his fist. “What did you call me?”  
“Disabled.” Pierre growled. “Not normal.”  
“No one is ever normal. There is no such thing as normal.” Dan objected. “Everyone is unique in their own way.”  
Pierre tried not to look baffled by Dan’s wise statement. He shook his head, pointing to the door. “Just leave. And next time I find you two together, there will be trouble.”  
Dan whimpered. “But….I-I don’t want to leave Abby.”  
Pierre couldn’t help but feel bad as tears began to form in Dan’s eyes, the poor boy on the verge of heartbreak. He shook his head again, thrusting his pointing hand. “Leave.”  
Dan whimpered, sniffling as he walked out, and slammed the door as he left.  
Abigail looked at her father in anger. “Look what you did! You hurt him!”  
“He’s too soft. He won’t do you any good!” Pierre roared.  
“But I love him, and he loves me.” Abigail cried. “You can’t do that to him, especially with his Autism. He’s sensitive, you can’t be so hard on him.”  
“Well, he needs to learn the world is a tough place.”  
At that moment, they heard Katie’s angry voice. “Where’s Pierre?! I need to have a word with him!”  
“And you’ve just earned yourself an angry, hormonal Katie’s wrath.” Abigail smirked. “Well done, Dad.”  
She called out. “He’s in my room. Come on in.”  
Pierre gulped.  
The door flew open, an angry looking Katie standing there. “Pierre!”  
He turned around, chuckling nervously. “um…hi?”  
She got up in his face, staring him down. “WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, PIERRE?!” She screamed.  
Pierre narrowed his eyes. “He was making moves on my daughter!”  
“Dan came into the clinic IN TEARS!” Katie screamed. “He’s heartbroken because he can’t see Abby anymore. Did you realize what you did?”  
Pierre shook his head slowly, not realizing. Katie growled.  
“YOU HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER!” She screamed. “Maybe I should start buying from JojaMart because of this! I don’t want to buy from someone who is so overprotective of their daughter that they break the heart of the farmer’s little brother!”  
Pierre gulped nervously. “P-please, don’t. You’ll get horrible quality out of those Joja creeps. S-someone like you would kn-know-“  
“don’t even bring my past into this!” Katie snapped. “I’m not going to give in to your whimpering excuses. You broke Dan’s heart. I‘m not going to forgive you so easily.”  
Pierre narrowed his eyes. “He’s not allowed near her, if that’s what you’re trying to sway.”  
Katie’s hormonal imbalances from her pregnancy started to kick in. Tears began to form. “If you were really a man, you’d let your daughter make her own choices at this age! I certainly would, despite my worry and protective instinct over my children! You’re a coward, Pierre! You’ll regret this , mark my words!”  
She stormed out, slamming the door, and as she exited the shop, they heard her scream in frustration.  
She stormed back into the clinic, her whole demeanor changing as she walked into the hospital wing, seeing Dan still sobbing into Harvey’s shoulder, Harvey trying his best to shush poor Dan’s cries.  
“I want Abby!” He cried.  
Harvey shushed him. “shhh….” He patted Dan’s back with his good hand. “It’ll be alright. I’m sure Katie will fix this.”  
“What if she can’t?” Dan whimpered. “What if I never see Abby again?”  
Harvey felt bad for Dan. “I don’t know. But I’m sure we can figure something out. Maybe secretly arrange some visits without Pierre knowing?”  
Dan smiled a little. “I hope so.”  
“Sorry to upset you more, Dan.” Katie sighed “But Pierre’s being a thickhead and won’t listen. He still doesn’t want you around Abby.”  
Dan whimpered, trying not to cry more. Harvey shushed him again.  
“Hush. Remember what I said just now about arranging visits in secret?” Harvey said.  
“I-It’s not that…” Dan whimpered, clutching his stomach.  
Harvey’s eyes sharpened with worry, as did Katie’s.  
Harvey spoke. “What’s wrong?”  
“I-I don’t feel so good all of a sudden.” Dan whimpered.  
Harvey eased him down onto the bed with him. “Here. Lay down with me.”  
Dan whimpered as Harvey pulled him down into the bed. Katie shushed him this time.  
“Hush, Daniel. I’m gonna go get Mom and Andrew, wherever they are. Harvey can’t really examine you while on bedrest.”  
Harvey mumbled. “Wish I could.”  
Katie walked out, leaving Dan and Harvey alone.  
Dan snuggled up to Harvey as he began to shiver. Harvey pulled the blanket over Dan.  
“Try to rest, Dan. I’m sure Katie won’t be long.”  
“I want Abby!” Dan wailed. “Abby! Abby!”  
Harvey felt terrible. Dan wanted his love so badly. It hurt hearing him cry for the love he wanted, but couldn’t have because of Pierre’s overprotectiveness.  
“Abby!” Dan cried.  
“Shhh…It’ll be alright.” Harvey said.  
“Abby!” Dan screamed. “Abby!”  
Harvey realized Dan was in pain. He didn’t know what to do. He was stuck in bed. He couldn’t do a thing to help.  
Dan started crying. Harvey wrapped his arms around Dan.  
“shh….there there…It’s gonna be just fine.” Harvey cooed softly. “You’ll be alright.”  
“Abby…” Dan moaned weakly.  
“I know, you want Abby.” Harvey sighed. “But I can’t do a thing about Pierre being a jerkface.”  
Dan whimpered. “I wish you could….I want Abby…”  
Harvey hugged him tighter. “Just try and relax, Dan. Can you do that for me?”  
Dan sniffled and nodded, skin sallow, cheeks rosy with fever. Harvey felt bad at seeing Dan’s ill-looking appearance.  
Harvey smiled, and felt Dan’s forehead. “You’re definitely running a fever.”  
Dan cried out in pain, making Harvey’s heart break. “Abby!”  
They heard a voice growl from past the wall, from inside Pierre’s store. It sounded like Pierre himself. “Someone needs to shut that kid up!”  
“Dad, please, let me go see him!” Abigail voice begged. “He’s crying for me. He needs me.”  
“No!” Pierre snapped. “You are not allowed to see him! Ever!”  
Dan cried out louder. “Abby!”  
“Dad, please, he needs me.” Abigail begged.  
“Only for a few minutes. And I will be watching.” Pierre growled.  
Dan whimpered. He wasn’t a child. He didn’t need to be supervised while around Abigail.  
Harvey shushed him. “Easy. She’s coming over to see you. Savor that time with her.”  
Dan moaned, snuggling closer to Harvey. “I’m so cold….”  
Harvey heard footsteps come in. He looked up to see Abigail and Pierre.  
Abigail approached the bed, and gently caressed Dan’s forehead. Dan moaned in pain, and looked at her.  
“Abby…” He whimpered.  
“Hey, you okay?” She asked.  
Dan shook his head. “Don’t feel good.” He whined.  
Abigail smiled softly. “I’m sure it’ll pass.”  
Dan sniffled. “Abby, don’t leave me.”  
Abigail looked upset. “I wish I could stay, but…someone….” She glared at her father. “Probably wouldn’t allow it.”  
Pierre narrowed his eyes. “Exactly.”  
Dan cried out in pain again, Abigail reaching for his hand, gripping it tightly. Pierre growled.  
“Shut up, Dad.” Abigail growled. “You can’t keep us apart.”  
Dan moaned.  
She looked back at Dan. “Why don’t we get you in a different bed so Harvey has a little room?” She suggested.  
Dan murmured an okay.  
Abigail helped Dan up, and helped him to walk over to another bed. She laid him down, and tucked him in.  
He whimpered softly. “Abby….”  
“Shhh….” Abigail hushed him. “I’m here for now. “  
She sat by the bed for a few minutes, stroking Dan’s forehead, watching him nod off into sleep. Dan was jolted awake by Pierre’s gruff voice.  
“Abigail, come on, we’re leaving.” He growled.  
“No, I need to stay with him. Would you rather he keep screaming his head off?” Abigail retorted, voice dripping with anger.  
Pierre growled. “Abigail, we are leaving.”  
“No!” Abigail said as her father grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Dan. “Please, Dad, no!”  
Dan cried out. “Abby! Abby!”  
Abigail sniffled. “I’m so sorry, Dan. I wish he’d let me stay with you…”  
“Abby! Don’t go! Abby! Abby!” Dan screamed.  
Harvey had enough. He shot up out of the bed, ignoring the pain in his ribs, and using his good hand, punched Pierre in the face.  
Pierre reeled back, glaring at Harvey. “What in the name of Yoba was that for, Doc?”  
“That’s for causing someone I love heartbreak!” Harvey roared. “You can’t hurt my brother like this!”  
Dan’s eyes widened. _He’s not even married to my sister and he’s already calling me brother? _  
“He’s not your brother!” Pierre snapped.  
“But he is the family of my love. Which makes him part of my family!” Harvey said. “You cannot hurt Dan like you’re doing! Otherwise, Pierre, we’re going to have issues.”  
“I don’t care. He’s not getting my daughter.” Pierre growled, pulling Abigail towards the door.  
Dan didn’t know what came over him, but he shot out of the bed, charging towards Pierre, he jumped, and landed a dropkick to Pierre’s stomach.  
Pierre let go of Abigail, now enraged. He raised an arm, and punched Dan in the face, who screamed loud enough that people outside heard.  
Mayor Lewis rushed in, eyes widening as he saw Pierre lunge for Dan, punching him in the stomach hard enough that Dan threw up on the floor, and that didn’t help his illness any.  
Dan crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain. “Abby…”  
Abigail was frozen in horror, as was Harvey.  
Harvey snapped out of it, and tried to pull Pierre, who was continuing to punch the crying Dan, off of him.  
Lewis rushed over to help. He pulled Pierre off of the crying Dan, and shook him.  
“What is wrong with you?!” Lewis asked him angrily. “Why are you beating up Katie’s little brother!?”  
“Because he’s trying to take Abigail away!” Pierre roared. “I won’t let him!”  
Dan whimpered. “I never…said that. I was….planning on coming to live here…just so I….could be here with her…but maybe I should change my mind….” Dan was speaking in breaths form the pain of Pierre’s punches. “You obviously don’t like me.”  
Pierre growled. “I don’t know a thing about you. I need to know who you are before you start kissing my Abigail.”  
Dan whimpered. “You can’t keep us apart.”  
“I can and I will.” Pierre growled.  
“NO!” Abigail shouted. “You will not! You do that, you’ll not just hurt Dan, but you’ll hurt me too!”  
Pierre flinched at his daughter’s anger.  
“You aren’t my father I love!” Abigail cried, running out.  
“Abby!” Dan cried. “Abby, come back!”  
Harvey looked at Pierre. “Don’t expect us to help you. After you hurt Dan, I don’t think I can trust you.”  
Pierre sighed.  
Lewis walked him out, leaving Dan and Harvey alone.  
Dan crawled back into the hospital bed, sniffling. “Abby…”  
Harvey came and sat down beside the bed, sighing. “It’s alright, I’m sure she’ll be back.” He looked Dan over, finding he had several bruises, but nothing was damaged in a severe way.  
“Harvey…do you…really think of me as your brother?”  
Harvey smiled. “Yeah. Katie and I plan on getting married after Edmund is born. So I think of you as family.”  
Dan smiled softly. “I think I’m going to try and sleep.”  
Harvey smiled. “I think I’m going to lay back down, too. You get some rest, okay?”  
“Okay.” Dan murmured, closing his eyes.  
Harvey laid back down in his hospital bed, watching as Dan slowly nodded off into sleep.  
Dan had just begun snoring when Katie walked back in with his father and her mother.  
“We heard about the fight.” Katie said softly. “is he alright?”  
“Bruised up a bit. He still feels sick. Pierre punched him hard enough in the stomach that he threw up.”  
Katie walked over to Dan’s bed, feeling Dan’s forehead, Dan moaning softly in his sleep as she did.  
“He’s still feverish.” She sighed. “Poor thing.”  
Summer came over to Dan’s bed, Andrew following.  
Katie stepped over to Harvey and let Andrew and Summer examine the sleeping Dan.  
Harvey smiled at her. “Do you think Pierre will let Abigail see Dan?”  
Katie sighed. “I hope so.”  
Harvey coughed harshly, whimpering.  
Katie felt his forehead, eyes widening. “You’re burning up!”  
Harvey moaned weakly, coughing again.  
Summer came over. She took Harvey’s temperature, frowning. “He has a fever. 101 Fahrenheit.”  
Harvey coughed, Summer using her stethoscope to listen to his chest. “Cough again for me, Harvey.”  
He coughed again. Summer frowning. “Hmm…sounds like a chest infection.”  
Katie gulped. “He’ll be okay, right?  
Summer nodded. “Simple case of rest, fluids, and antibiotics.”  
Harvey coughed again. “It hurts to cough.”  
Summer smiled. “Want any painkillers?”  
Harvey shook his head. “I can manage.”  
“You sure?” Katie asked.  
“Yes, love, I’m sure.” He chuckled.  
Katie smiled, stroking his cheek. “I just worry about you.”  
“I know. I’m glad you do.” Harvey smiled.  
They heard Dan cry out weakly in his sleep. “Abby….”  
Harvey looked at Dan, whose face was pale and sallow, cheeks rosy with fever, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead from the fever. He frowned. Dan looked very sick.  
Andrew covered Dan up with a thin blanket. “Katie, you need to put a mask over your nose and mouth. He’s got the flu.”  
Katie nodded and grabbed the mask her mother handed to her, securing it over her nose and mouth, tying it in place.  
Harvey looked at Dan. “One of us should go find Abigail. I’m sure she’d like to comfort Dan right now.”  
Summer smiled. “Any idea where she might have gone?”  
“Try….” Dan croaked, opening his eyes halfway. “Near the beach…”  
“Hush, child, rest.” Andrew said.  
“I’m not a child…” Dan coughed. “I’m an adult.”  
“But you’ll always be a child to some people.” Andrew smiled.  
Dan smiled softly. “I know…” He yawned, coughing again. “But try not to call me one.”  
“We’ll try.” Andrew chuckled.  
Dan coughed harshly. “My throat hurts….”  
“Hush, little one.” Summer cooed. “Get some rest.”  
“Not little……” Dan moaned, Katie setting a folded, cold, wet washcloth on his forehead.  
“Shh…rest. We want you to get better.” Harvey smiled.  
Dan sneezed. “I’m glad you do….”  
Katie let her mother, Harvey, and his father tend to Dan while she went down to the beach to find Abigail. As she exited the clinic, she pulled her mask down off her face.  
On her way down, she started talking to the baby inside her. “Edmund, what do you think of Pierre?”  
Edmund curled up in her belly. Katie chuckled  
“You don’t like him because he hurt your Uncle Daniel, right?” Katie smiled.  
Edmund kicked in reply. She giggled.  
“Maybe tonight I’ll read to you. How’s that sound?” Katie asked.  
Edmund kicked again. Katie rubbed her stomach, smiling widely. Harvey and I are going to love you, care for you, and never, ever abandon you.  
Katie walked onto the beach, spotting Abigail sitting on the docks. She walked down to the docks, and sat down beside Abigail.  
“Abby…can you come back to the clinic with me? Dan’s got the flu. He wants to see you.” Katie said.  
Abigail looked at her. “As long as I don’t have to see my dad.”  
“I’m pretty sure your dad knows he screwed up.” Katie said. “but all I know is that Edmund doesn’t like your father for what he did to Dan.”  
“How do you know that?” Abigail asked.  
“Because I talk to Edmund sometimes, and I asked him what he thought of Pierre, and he curled up, which I know means he’s scared, because he curls up in fear whenever he hears the spring thunderstorms.”  
Abigail sighed. “I don’t blame him.”  
Katie smiled sadly. “Your father is only trying to protect you from harm. That just shows he loves you.”  
“He loves me too much.” Abigail said. “I can never do anything I want to.”  
Katie sighed. “Your father’s a hardhead. He’s stubborn, arrogant, easy to anger, too. You can never get anything through his head.”  
Abigail nodded. “Sometimes he gets angry enough he’ll start throwing punches.”  
Katie sighed again. “Like he did to Dan.”  
Abigail stood up. “Let’s go see how he’s doing.”  
Katie nodded, Abigail noticing the flash of worry pass through her friend’s eyes. “Yeah, I don’t want to be away from Harvey and Dan too long while they’re unwell.”  
Abigail smiled.  
As they made their way back to the clinic, they ran into Alex and Haley. Both had a hateful looking stare directed at Katie. Katie felt a little nervous as they approached her.  
Abigail noticed her friend’s worry. She urged Katie to follow her back to the clinic, but Katie’s anxiety was beginning to kick in.  
Katie began to sweat a little, shifting her weight as Alex got up in her face. She whimpered in fear.  
“So, little miss farmer’s brother’s causing quite a lot of trouble, huh?” Alex said coldly.  
It clicked in Katie’s mind. Alex was mad at Dan when it was his own fault he got punished. She took a deep breath, then another, then spoke. “A-Alex…i-it was your own f-fault…” She whimpered. “You’re the o-one who c-called Dan retarded.”  
Alex narrowed his eyes, growling. “So? It’s true. Your brother will never be able to take care of himself. I saw him in the saloon with your parents the other day, they literally wiped his face clean when he could’ve done it himself.”  
Katie gulped. “They baby him a little, but they don’t let it take over.”  
Alex did something that horrified Abigail. He lifted an arm, balled up his fist, and punched Katie in the face, making her scream in pain and fall on the ground.  
Abigail gasped in horror, and out of nowhere, came Justin, who got up in Alex’s face.  
“What in Yoba’s name was that?!” Justin growled. “Why the heck would you punch her?!”  
Abigail began to help Katie stand, Katie covering her eye with a hand.  
Haley looked at Alex. “I thought you said you were going to talk, not hurt her!”  
Alex growled, shoving Justin away, beginning to make his way over to Abby and Katie. “If this is what it takes for Dianites to learn their lesson, then so be it.”  
Katie whimpered, wrapping her arms protectively around her belly, not wanting Alex to hurt her baby.  
Alex lunged for her, but Justin got in the way, and was tackled by him.  
Katie ran for the clinic, Abigail following, Justin scrambling up and following.  
Justin looked back at Alex, who stared at them with angry eyes.  
Justin followed Katie and Abigail into the clinic, and wondered to himself as he locked the door.  
'Are all the townsfolk like this towards us Dianites?'__


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Harvey discovers Dan and Katie's favorite shared hobby, Katie has a meltdown, and Harvey finds out about Katie's ex-boyfriend, and how Summer felt about the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, about 1/4 the size of the last chapter, but if I'm ever going to get it done, the chapters are gonna have to be shortened so I have less time worrying about time skips to keep things going for a chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know if you enjoyed!

Harvey gasped as Katie walked in with a black eye. “What the heck happened to you?!”  
“Alex…” She whimpered. “He punched me….because he was angry about getting in trouble…which he thinks is the fault of me and Dan.”  
Harvey growled. “Well, it was his own fault!”  
Summer began to tend to her daughter, eyes soft with a relieved-looking light. “No damage done to any of the eye, it’s just a bruise.”  
Katie sighed. “It’s my fault…I could’ve gotten away…..but my anxiety just had to get in the way…”  
Harvey felt a little bad for her. It wasn’t like she could do anything about it currently. Even if her mother or him prescribed her an anxiety medication, she couldn’t take it. Not while she was pregnant with Edmund.  
As soon as her mother finished looking at her. Katie rushed over to Harvey, beginning to sob into his shoulder.  
Harvey hugged her tightly. “I know, you’re sorry you didn’t do something…. But it’s not your fault Alex is a jerk.”  
Katie buried her face into his shoulder, making him squeeze her tighter.  
Andrew sighed from where he sat beside Dan’s body, shaking his head as he looked at a thermometer he had just taken out of Dan’s mouth.  
Harvey looked at his father. “Something wrong, Dad?”  
Katie looked up and looked at Andrew. Abigail looked nervous, as she had come in to see the sickly-looking Dan lying in the bed.  
“Dan’s fever’s getting higher.” Andrew sighed. “It’s a little worrying.”  
Katie swallowed hard.   
Abigail spoke. “He will get better, right?”  
“Depends. If his fever goes down….he’ll probably recover faster….if it keeps rising….it’ll possibly cause brain damage.”  
Katie whimpered, starting to cry again.  
Andrew’s eyes showed panic. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything!”  
“Dad, calm down.” Harvey smiled. “She’s probably emotional from her hormones.”  
Katie tried to stop crying to speak. Her mother gently guided her out of the room before she woke up Dan.  
Harvey felt bad for his girlfriend. She was probably scared to lose her brother.  
Dan whimpered, opening his eyes. “Dad?”  
Andrew smiled down at Dan. “He’s not here right now. He went over to Pierre’s to get some Tylenol for your fever.”  
Dan whimpered. “I want Dad….and Abby…”  
Abigail smiled. “I’m here Dan…” She walked over to his bed.  
Dan whimpered as her hand stroked his cheek. “I feel so sick…”   
Harvey chuckled. “It’ll be alright, Dan. Just try and go back to sleep.”  
“I’ve slept enough.” Dan whined. “I’m hungry.”  
Andrew smiled. “It’s good that you feel hungry. Means you’re improving a little.”  
Harvey nodded. “I’d get up and make you something to eat, but I’m on bedrest.”  
“That’s didn’t stop you from getting up and hitting Pierre in the face.” Dan smiled softly, making Abigail snicker at the thought of seeing her father get socked a good one.  
Harvey smiled softly. “I couldn’t just let him do that. I didn’t want him hurting you.”  
Summer came back in, without Katie.  
“Where’s she at?” Harvey asked.   
“Upstairs in your old apartment, trying to calm down.” Summer replied. “She kept crying that she was sorry, she didn’t mean to cry. She said she doesn’t like to worry you, and that she probably did.”  
Harvey smiled softly. “I know she doesn’t mean it. I know she’d never try to worry me purposely.”  
“You know how she gets.” Dan croaked. “She just builds up emotions and then randomly melts down.”  
Harvey nodded. “Yeah. She really can’t help that, but I know she wishes she could. Sometimes when she gets overemotional, she’ll lock herself in the bedroom, and she doesn’t know, but I’ll sit outside the door, and listen to her talk to herself, trying to calm herself down, and I’ll sometimes hear her say. “I wish I wasn’t like this…so overemotional…I bet Harvey absolutely hates it.” Harvey smiled softly. “I don’t hate it at all. It’s makes Katie herself. I love everything about her….pros and cons….”  
Dan smiled. “I’m glad you do…Katie’s really never experienced being loved truly by one other than family…her last boyfriend…tried to make her change who she was so he’d be satisfied. He mainly wanted someone to talk to…and Katie was never comfortable talking to him directly…so...he left her.”  
Harvey frowned. “I don’t like the sound of that guy.”  
“Yeah, I never really liked him myself…I’ll admit, when I first saw your picture, I thought you were him…because both of you wear glasses and have brown hair. But when I saw the eye color, I was admittingly relieved. He had blue eyes. I was scared Katie had at first gotten back together with someone who was controlling her.” Summer said softly.  
Harvey smiled. “I understand why you worry about her, though.”  
“Oh?” Dan coughed harshly.  
“She’s very energetic and soft-hearted. A very easily hurt person. Say one wrong thing to her and she’ll be hurt for a good while. And all her energy…I’m afraid it’ll come to a point where she needs to burn all of it…and she’ll get hurt in some way…I’ll admit…I have nightmares about her body being wheeled into the ER…I guess I just worry about her a lot that I get them…but…I just fear for her.”  
Summer smiled, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. “I’m glad you do. It just shows you love her.”  
Harvey coughed, then smiled at her.   
Summer frowned. “How’s that cough of yours?”  
“A little better.” He said. “It just hurts when I do it…”  
Dan smiled a little. “I wish I could do something to help…”  
“I know.” Harvey smiled. “And I just realized something.”  
“Hm?” Dan looked confused.   
“You seem a lot calmer than you were when you first came to the valley.” Harvey said.  
Dan looked very shy suddenly. “I guess I’ve gotten used to everything here, now…”  
Summer chuckled. “That’s probably a good thing.”  
Justin poked his head in. “We’re back!”  
Summer smiled, turning around to face him as he and Matthew came in. “Did you get it?”  
Matthew nodded. “Tylenol, and I saw something in there Dan’s been asking for lately.”  
Dan looked confused, but then his eyes widened. “You found it?”  
Matthew came over, pulling out a blue sketchbook out of a bag. “You’ve been wanting a new one.”  
Dan took it from his father. “Thank you!” He squeaked.  
Harvey chuckled. “You like to draw?”  
“Yeah! I dabble sometimes.”  
“More like all the time.” Justin chuckled.  
“I’d think you’d get along with our resident artist, Leah.” Harvey said. “She might be able to teach you some things.”  
“I’ll have to have Abby take me to meet her sometime.” Dan said, then looked at his father. “Got a pencil, Dad?”  
Matthew pulled a pack of pencils out of the bag. “I was one step ahead of you, Dan.”  
Dan chuckled hoarsely, pulling one out of the box, and began to sketch something.  
Harvey watched as Dan slowly began to get absorbed into his work. He smiled. “I’m guessing he’s totally unreachable now?”  
“For the most part.” Justin said. “Whenever he gets a little excited or has nothing better to do, we just give him a piece of paper and a pencil, and ask him to draw us something. He’s pretty good. Katie is too.”  
“Really?” Harvey was surprised. “I’ve never seen her draw anything. Then again, she’s always so busy, she probably doesn’t have time.”  
Matthew smiled a little. “Where is she right now? I….actually got her some drawing materials…”  
“Up in my old apartment.” Harvey said. “She had a meltdown earlier.”  
Matthew sighed softly. “Understandable.”  
Harvey nodded. “Someone should probably go up and check on her.”  
Matthew exited the room, and headed up the stairs, into Harvey’s old apartment, and was surprised to see Katie was curled up in the bed, sound asleep. Matthew began to think she had cried herself into slumber.  
He gently shook his pregnant daughter awake. “Wake up, Katie…I’ve got something for you.”  
Katie groaned softly, her eyes beginning to flutter open. She bleakly looked up at her father. “Dad?”  
“Hey…how you feeling?”  
“Better than earlier…” Katie sighed, sitting up. “So, you got something for me?”  
He pulled out a purple sketchbook and a pack of pencils out of the now-empty bag, handing them to Katie.  
Katie’s eyes lit up at the sight of the book and pencils. “Thank you so much, Dad!”  
Matthew smiled. “Harvey tells me he’s never seen you draw before.”  
Katie sighed. “I don’t really have the time, with the farm to run, and getting ready for Edmund’s arrival…”  
Matthew smiled. “You should probably take some breaks from everything now and again….constantly working without breaks can lead to stress and things you probably don’t want.”  
“You sound like Harvey.” She giggled.   
Matthew smiled again. “Well, I’m being honest.”  
Katie opened the sketchbook, taking a pencil out of the packet, and started drawing something.  
“Just like your brother…first thing you do when you get a pencil and paper, you start drawing.” Matthew smiled.  
Katie smiled. “I want to draw something for Harvey…something nice.”  
Matthew smiled. “What are you going to draw?”  
“I’m just sketching some ideas right now.” Katie smiled. “I want it to be really special.”  
Matthew smiled. “Well, I’m heading back downstairs to see how your brother’s drawing is coming along. I got him a sketchbook too.”  
Katie smiled, starting to draw two wolves and a wolf pup. “I think I’m going to do a little family of wolves.”  
Matthew gave her a kiss. “You do that. When you’re done, come on downstairs and show us.”  
Katie nodded.  
Matthew headed downstairs into the hospital room, and he smiled as he saw Dan was still drawing.  
Harvey was watching intently. “What exactly are you drawing? All I see is a person with no face.”  
“I’m drawing you!” Dan squeaked.  
Harvey smiled. “Need me to stay still so you can finish it?”  
“Please do.” Dan said, turning to look at Harvey, who stared at him, Dan trying to avoid eye contact while he sketched.  
Matthew smiled. “Well, I see someone’s practicing his realistic style.”  
Dan smiled, not looking up from the sketch, until he glanced at Harvey to get an idea of his face. “Yeah, I need to work on that part.”  
Harvey smiled. “How’s Katie?”  
“I found her asleep, but now she’s awake, drawing up something for you.” Matthew smiled softly.  
Harvey chuckled. “I can’t wait to see it.”   
Dan started to sketch Harvey’s glasses. “Almost done sketching.”  
Harvey smiled. “I’m eager to see your artistic abilities.”  
Dan smiled, and held it up for Harvey to see. “Done!”  
Harvey’s eyes widened at how real the drawing looked. “Dan…th-this is amazing!”  
Dna blushed a little at the praise. “You think so?”  
“Of course! Your details are so precise, and so is your shading, and the features are perfect!” Harvey said, in awe. The drawing looked so real, he was nervous it might start talking to him.  
Dan grinned happily, coughing in a splutter. “I’m glad you like it!”  
Harvey almost forgot that Dan was sick. “I’m guessing drawing helps to take your mind off of being sick?”  
Dan nodded. “It helps to make me feel better.”  
Harvey smiled. “It’s like your version of therapy?”  
“Yeah!” Dan coughed.  
Katie came into the room, holding her sketchbook. “hey guys.”  
Abigail smiled. “You feeling better now?”  
Katie nodded, opening her sketchbook, showing them the drawing of the two wolves and the wolf pup. “What do you guys think?”  
Harvey smiled. “I think it looks absolutely lovely.”  
Katie giggled. “I was hoping you’d say that!”  
Havrey pointed to Dan’s picture. “See what your brother just drew?”  
Katie snickered when she saw it. “I think someone likes you, Harvey…Dan only draws people he really, really likes.”  
Harvey chuckled. “I hope he likes me. Cause…if not…we’re gonna have problems further down the line.”  
Dan’s eyes widened in fear, making Harvey laugh, and sputter between coughs that started to happen.   
“Oh, Dan, I’m just teasing…” Harvey breathed in between laughs. “I’d never threaten to hurt you in any way. You’re too sweet and innocent for that.”  
Dan sighed relief, Abigail smiling as she put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her.  
“Dan, what are you going to draw next?”  
“You, of course!” Dan squeaked, kissing her cheek. “I’d give you a kiss on the lips, but….I don’t want you to get sick….I couldn’t bear the thought of seeing you sick.”  
Abigail smiled. “Maybe I’ll take you to Leah so you can get some artistic advice.”  
“I was going to ask you about that.” Dan smiled, “Harvey told me about Leah being an artist.”  
Abigail smiled. “Well, once you’re better, I’ll introduce you to her.”  
Dan yawned. “That’d be great…”  
Harvey smiled. “Tired?”  
Dan nodded with another yawn, laying back down in the bed. Abigail covered him back up.  
“Get some sleep, Dan.” She smiled, kissing his cheek.  
Dan smiled, his eyes beginning to droop. They closed with a sigh, and he fell asleep.  
Abigail smiled. “He’s so cute when he sleeps.”  
Katie smiled. “When he sleeps…he looks so peaceful and child-like.”  
Harvey smiled, looking at Dan. “If he didn’t look so sick, I’m sure he’d look a lot more peaceful than he does…”  
Justin coughed harshly, taking a puff of his inhaler from his pocket. “We forgot to do something while he was awake…”  
Everyone looked at him.  
“We forgot to give him the Tylenol.” He said, making everyone groan quietly, as to not wake Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the timeskips. I had trouble starting it off and needed to place them in, but, you can use your imagination to fill in the spaces between. That's the fun part of writing in my opinion.


End file.
